Together We Stand
by Jomel10
Summary: After the events of Divided We Fall, The Doctor is acting oddly and Jack feels responsible. Can Martha pull them together? Will they find the Master? Some violence. Please R&R. Has been on hiatus but chapter 15 is now up at last! Sequel to Divided We Fall
1. Chapter 1

OK, First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of DWF. I'm glad you liked it. Many of you asked for a sequel so I'm giving it a go! So, I hope some people who read DWF will try this too! It'll probably be about the same length. I hope it's as good!

BTW, if anyone reading this hasn't read Divided We Fall, you really need to read that first as this carries straight on! R & R!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Together We Stand **

**Sequel to Divided We Fall**

**Chapter One**

It was all quiet on board the TARDIS. It had been for a while.

The Doctor had thrown himself into discovering their destination, it seemed to be his one purpose. He mumbled to himself constantly, glasses hastily being flung on and off, as he circled the console continuously. The three companions were being taken on a merry dance, following a homing beacon. The TARDIS was jerking left and right, the Doctor cursing loudly as he tackled to quieten his beloved ship.

"Been through a lot, poor old thing," he had mumbled, turning and hitting buttons, never wasting a second.

"Like you," Jack had replied in hushed tones.

The Doctor had stopped and looked up at his friend in surprise. He had apparently forgotten he even had company. Typical.

"Old?" The Doctor had answered, and Jack had smiled back, because for a moment, just a tiny moment, that familiar twinkle was back in the Time Lord's eye. There was a beat and then it was gone and that far away, pained look once again covered his friend's handsome features. He looked back down at his work and didn't speak again.

That had been five hours ago and not one friendly word had been exchanged since. Martha, who had been sat in the chair beside the Doctor, reading a book, trying not to look as worried as she obviously felt, had given up and finally retired to her room. She had sighed deeply, giving Jack a pleading look as she had walked by. He had understood the look. She may as well have screamed, "DO SOMETHING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He knew it was how she really felt. She didn't need to tell him, it was all there in her eyes. The Doctor was scared and damaged and they had no idea what to do for him.

'He's like this because of me' Jack thought. 'because I was too selfish to let him go.'

Turning away from the Time Lord for a moment, Jack brought a weary hand up to his forehead, remembering that awful moment, when he had held the Doctor's lifeless body in his arms. The Doctor had succumbed, finally, after a battle to the death with a rival Time Lord, The Master. His body had been ravaged by the Master's evil use of the power of the Vortex and his mind burnt out. There should have been no more lives, no more regenerations. He had gone, was at peace, until Jack had dragged him back.

Jack had got the better of the Master, too late of course. After taking the vortex power from evil Gallifreyan, he had then allowed the Time Lord to escape. He was beamed aboard another ship before Jack had even had the chance to figure out what was happening and that was that, his only chance at revenge wasted. Then the vortex had whispered to Jack:

"_Bring him back, I need him!"_

Jack shouldn't have listened, he knew the Doctor better than the Vortex had. But the Captains own need had won out in the end and he had brought the Doctor back, using the last of his own vortex power in the process. And he had revived him, oh yeah, he had saved him. They had then discovered the Doctor had bugged the Master with a homing device. And they had all decided, the three of them, to go after the evil sonofabitch together. There had been a steeliness about the Doctor's resolve that Jack had not expected. The Doctor wanted to kill the Master. And Jack firmly believed that he could do it.

Because the Doctor had changed. He had sensed almost immediately that there was something wrong, that he was different. He had questioned Jack about it but Jack hadn't answered him. How could he? He could he tell the Time Lord that he was forever wrong? That time had been changed for him? It had been hard for the Doctor too look at Jack when the Captain had been in that same position. Jack didn't want to imagine how he was feeling. One thing was for sure, the Doctor would never forgive Jack once he realised what the ex Time Agent had done. And Jack couldn't blame him. After all, he couldn't forgive himself.

"Jack."

One softly spoken word was enough to bring Jack out of his self-pitying haze. He turned and smiled at the Doctor.

"Where's Martha?" His voice was so low, Jack had to strain to hear him.

"She went to her room to rest."

The Doctor nodded and then seemed to want to say something else but decided against it. He lowered his eyes back to the console. Jack followed his gaze and saw, to his further agony, that the Doctor had simply been tapping the console for the last - God only knows how long - length of time. He was staring at the central column, though his eyes weren't connecting with it. He was in his own little world.

His lips began to form words. Jack leant in to hear.

"What did you do to me, Jack?"

Jack swallowed hard. So, he knew then.

The Captain moved up behind the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor let out a pained cry and leapt away from Jack.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. "Don't you ever touch me again!" He backed away from the Captain, shaking.

Jack took a step towards him, his arms held aloft, causing the Doctor to flinch madly. "You did this to me!" He sobbed. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The Doctor's large brown eyes widened, he looked scared, confused. Jack's heart was breaking but what could he do? He knew what was wrong with the Doctor, knew he himself had caused the pain. And he had no idea how to put him right.

"Help me, Jack," the Doctor whimpered, tears in his eyes. "Get it out of me!"

Jack couldn't respond. He stared, horror struck, as with a shout of fury, the Doctor raced to the far side of the control room and began to thump the TARDIS wall as hard as he could. Jack couldn't seem to move as he watched the Doctor pound the wall with his fist, repeating the same word over and over again:

"WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!"

Jack shut his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block the Doctor out, trying to block out his own guilt. This wasn't happening.. he'd destroyed the one man he adored more than life itself. He couldn't stand it...

"JACK!" A female voice screeched.

Jack opened his eyes. The banging had ceased. He looked down to find Martha crouched beside the Doctor, who was now on his knees, cradling his beaten and bloodied hand in his lap. The medical student was attempting to see too the Doctor's hand. The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of Jack. Once she had finished, Martha cuddled the trembling Time Lord, putting her arms around him protectively.

"What were you doing?" Martha spat at Jack. "Didn't you hear him beating up the wall? Or are you deaf now as well as stupid?"

He had no reply. "I'm sorry.."

"Save it," she shot back. He could see she was furious, who could blame her?

She was staring at him now. With one quick glance at the Doctor, Martha let go off him, stood up and walked over to Jack. She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm more shocked than angry Jack," she told him, calmly, as if she had read his mind. "The Doctor's acting strangely enough as it is, don't you start losing it on me too, OK?"

He fought back tears. She smiled. "I need you and so does he."

Jack laughed unkindly. "He needs me gone!"

"He'd be dead if it weren't for you."

Another cruel laugh. "He'd prefer that."

"I don't believe that," she stated. "He's confused. Scared." She lowered her voice. "And I'm terrified for him Jack. But we have to keep going. We have to believe in HIM." Her eyes lowered to the floor. "It's not so long ago you said that to me."

He smiled. "Yeah, but then I destroyed him."

Martha shook her head. "The Master did that."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name he detested. "He'll pay." He said, simply.

Martha nodded. She looked back over at the Doctor and was surprised to see he was sleeping.

"Take him to his room, Jack." She whispered, "He'll need a bandage for that hand, he's done a bit of damage."

"He heals fast," Jack told her.

She shrugged. "I know, but I'm still worried." She smiled. "Go on then, he needs some rest doesn't he?"

Jack hesitated. "What if the TARDIS.."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. If our route changes or if I suddenly hear any ear splitting warning sirens, anything – I'll let you know."

He smiled, remembering entirely why he loved the young medical student. He walked over to the Doctor, stooped low and picked him up.

"I'll stay with him, make sure he's OK," Jack told Martha.

She smiled. "Try and get some rest yourself," she replied. He nodded and then exited the room, clutching his precious load. Martha watched him go, a sad expression on her face. She reached out and patted the console.

"You've caused some trouble, girl," she whispered.

* * *

Entering the Doctor's bedroom, Jack moved as quickly as he could to the bed and dropped the Doctor onto it. The Doctor sighed contently, a more peaceful look on his face. 

"Pleasant dreams," Jack whispered and stroked the Doctor's hair away from his forehead.

Jack laid down beside the Doctor, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping Time Lord. He didn't want to sleep as he didn't want to be the first thing the Doctor saw when he woke up, in case that alarmed him again. Jack would keep his distance, if that was what the Doctor needed.

Unable to stop himself, Jack reached out and touched the Doctor's hand. To his shock, the Doctor instinctively grabbed Jack's hand and held on, murmuring in his dreams.

Jack smiled, enjoyed the contact.

"I won't leave you." He told the sleeping man. And then, he kissed him gently on his nose.

The Doctor didn't stir.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A quick update for you. Hope someone out there is enjoying this!

Together We Stand

Chapter 2

Jack awoke suddenly. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus, having problems remembering where he was. There was something he was meant to be doing, someone he needed to look after.. He glanced around the room. How long had he been asleep? A beat. And then -

_The Doctor! _

He leapt off of the bed, already annoyed with himself. He hadn't meant to fall asleep! He must have startled the Time Lord, being the first thing he saw when he had awakened. He thought of the Doctor's recent strange behaviour, realising again, with the same guilt and pain, that he had been the cause of it. Grabbing his coat off of the floor, he hurriedly left the room.

As he headed towards the console room, Jack decided to look in on Martha first. He opened her door softly and peeped inside, relieved to find her sleeping peacefully, her covers pulled right up to her head. He leant his head against the door, just watching her. Martha had been a big comfort to him before, comforting him when he had fully expected her to hate him. He envied her now though, she looked so calm, so content. He knew of course that she was just as worried about the Doctor as he was. In fact, knowing Martha Jones as well as he had come to in the short space of time they'd been friends, she was probably worried about him too.

"You sleep, sweetheart," he whispered. "Stay safe."And he quietly closed the door.

Continuing along the corridor, Jack's thoughts again took him to the last encounter he had had with the Doctor. He hadn't recognised the Time Lord, he'd never seen him so afraid. The blind panic and the loss of control, that was what had terrified Jack the most. What if there was no help for the Doctor? What if the Vortex – and Jack – had altered him so much, his mind just couldn't cope? What if his friend was lost?

It slowly dawned on him that thinking wasn't helping.

"Maybe it would be better if I don't think at all?" Jack scolded himself as he approached the control room. Preparing himself, he swallowed his nerves and walked inside.

The console room was dark and cold. The lights had been dimmed and it seemed as if the TARDIS was as down as it's owner. Jack felt the ship's sorrow as he strolled to the centre of the room.

The heart of the TARDIS was softly beeping as Jack approached her. His eyes were drawn to the bright light of the locater, placed on top of the console, flickering gently as it went about it's task. He gazed down at it, imagining what he would do to the Master if he saw him again. What he would give to be able to put his hands around that scrawny neck In his mind, he saw the Master holding the Doctor against the console, stood in exactly the same spot as Jack was now. He heard the Doctor's screams as the Master slowly burnt his mind out. He closed his eyes tightly, picturing the moment when he realised the Doctor was dead, really properly dead. And that Jack had failed him. Just the memory brought tears to Jack's eyes.

Giving himself a small shake, Jack turned away from the console and looked up. And gasped in surprise. The Doctor was sat in the corner of the room, his back against the wall, watching him. He didn't take his eyes off of Jack's face.

"You made me jump, Doc!" Jack laughed, somewhat nervously.

The Doctor gave him a small smile. "Sorry."

Jack was unsure. He gestured to the door. "Do you want to be alone? Because I can.."

The Time Lord shook his head and then indicated for Jack to sit beside him. Warmth flooded through Jack. This was an improvement. Jack sat, with a grateful nod to the Doctor.

Neither spoke for a time. Jack glanced at the Time Lord, who had placed his head against the wall, still staring straight ahead. Jack noticed his damaged hand was nicely bandaged.

"Martha sorted your hand then," he asked. The Doctor glanced at it, as if he hadn't noticed. He nodded.

"Yes, while you were sleeping."

That hurt Jack. He didn't know why.

"Doctor," the Captain began, "about earlier today.."

"Yesterday." The Doctor interrupted.

"Sorry?" Jack asked.

"That was yesterday, we've all been asleep for some time." His face remained expressionless.

"Oh, right," Jack tried again." Well, about yesterday then. I was worried.. You were.." His voice trailed off. The Doctor didn't reply. Any positive vibes Jack had felt were slowly disappearing. He was considering getting up and leaving him to it when -

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack stopped, unsure what to say. He hadn't expected those words.

The Doctor looked at him. "Those things I said, I didn't mean them. I don't blame you."

Jack swallowed hard. "It''s my fault though."

"What is?" The Doctor replied, kindly.

"The state you're in now."

The Doctor smiled. "You brought me back, you and the Vortex. I know how persuasive Time can be. You wanted to save me, Jack. You're no more to blame for... my current state... than Rose was for yours. The daleks killed you, she gave you life. You did the same for me. I'm grateful Jack, I don't hate you."

That was too much for Jack. He lowered his head as tears spilled down his face.

The Doctor was staring into space again.

"I blame the Master."

Jack glanced up at him, saw the darkness in his eyes and shivered.

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes. "But I am terrified Jack. It's part of me to detest mistakes in time, especially great big holes. And that's what I am now. A hole in time. A life living when it should be dead, finished." He touched Jack's arm. "I had problems looking at you when we first met again, here, in this room. It's the same for any Time Lord. And now, that's me. I'm the wrong one."

Jack's guilt had reemerged. "Doctor, I.."

Again, the Doctor cut across him. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad Jack or to hurt you, so don't apologise. I'm trying to make you understand. I can't stand what I am. If I look at myself in the mirror, I want to smash it, to make that _thing_ go away! I feel separated from Time itself, even the TARDIS. What if she notices? What if she rejects me?" The Doctor's voice broke, his emotions and anger getting the better of him.

Jack reached out and clasped the Doctor's shoulder, attempting to offer comfort. Quickly, the Doctor stood up, shaking away Jack's touch, and moved away, wiping his eyes. Jack's heart sank.

"Doctor, it will be OK," Jack offered, trying to convince himself as well as the Time Lord.

The Doctor stopped, turned and smiled. "I need to come to terms with what I've become Jack. I'm something that is against every law I've ever followed. It'll take me a while. I'll need you to be patient for me. Can you do that? Can you give me time and if I need it, space?" He laughed softly, apparently surprised at his own pun. Jack smiled back at him, despite himself.

"Whatever you need." Jack told him.

"Thank you." He hesitated, seemingly embarrassed. "Eh, I'd like to be on my own now, just for a bit. To work through some thoughts..."

Jack raised his hands. "No problem," he told him. He walked towards the door but then stopped and turned back round. There was something he needed to ask and, well, no time like the present.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Please? It's a bit personal."

"Go on, Jack." The Doctor said.

Jack steadied himself. "Well, back when I, eh, brought you back, you eh.." He paused. The Doctor gave him an impatient look. Jack tried again.

"I had to kiss you when I renewed you, to pass the power into you. You kissed me back. Did that mean anything?"

The Doctor stared at him. There was an uncomfortable moment between them. After a beat, the Time Lord spoke carefully.

"I don't remember kissing you Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack couldn't hide his disappointment.

The Doctor tried to explain.

"It would have been instinctive for me to return your kiss. Just like when being made into a vampire, the dying human feels the need to take the blood offered to him. Same idea. No other meaning."

Jack could have died on the spot. "Oh, well, no, OK then. To be expected obviously. I'm just gonna go now and, eh, go." He all but ran to the exit.

"Jack," the Doctor called after him. "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head madly.

"Jack," The Doctor said. This time, Jack glanced back at him.

"Was I good?" The Doctor asked, his eyes twinkling.

Jack was astonished. Then, not being able to prevent himself, he threw back his head and laughed.

"What do you think?" He shot back loudly.

Pleased as punch, the Doctor beamed. Still chuckling, Jack walked through the door, feeling decidedly better then when he had entered.

However. If he'd looked back one more time, he'd have felt differently. He'd have seen the Doctor immediately stop beaming. He'd have seen a new look washing over his friend's face. A look of darkness and hate. The hate of the Oncoming Storm, aimed entirely at his retreating back. And Jack would have known that things weren't OK. Things were not OK at all.

Suddenly, a screeching warning siren sprang into life, the sound stopping Jack in his tracks and forcing him to race back to the console room. Martha was just behind him, having been rudely awakened, her expression questioning.

"What?" Jack demanded.

The Doctor, now hunched over his controls, gazed up at them, breathless and excited.

"It's the locater! It's found him. He's on a planet, very close. All I have to do is scan."

His big eyes were shining. Martha glanced at Jack, her eyes displaying her fear. He smiled back at her. Time for revenge.

The Doctor flicked a switch. "At last, I've got him," he said, more to himself than his companions.

The screaming in his head was growing ever louder. He'd silence her soon. He promised.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: I'm made some amendments to this (I first posted it last night) as I reread the chapter this morning and there were some mistakes. That's the trouble with writing at night AND not having a beta reader. Anyway, I think it's improved now.

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor slammed his fist down on the TARDIS console.

"It doesn't make any sense!"

Jack and Martha joined him in the centre of the room. They had stood quietly, waiting, as their friend had excitedly run around the console, trying to scan for the Master. The Doctor had become more and more frustrated as his search had appeared fruitless. The locator continued to bleep furiously, telling them that their quarry was nearby.

"The locator is working perfectly but the TARDIS scanners, this planet below, _there's nothing._"

Jack tried to make sense of the Doctor's words. "There's no readings, none at all?"

The Doctor shook his head furiously. "Not a sausage!" Jack frowned at him.

"Then we've got the wrong planet haven't we?" He retorted.

The Doctor stopped. He turned and glared at the ex time agent. "You think I'd be wasting my time here if I wasn't sure? You obviously think I'm an idiot Jack!"

Jack crossed his arms, ready to fight his corner. It wasn't his fault they couldn't find the Master!

"Maybe I do think that, if I'm being honest! Maybe you do get a bit pathetic sometimes Doctor, when throwing your childish temper tantrums!"

The Doctor stared at him. He stepped closer. "Being dragged back to life can have its affects, Harkness!" He hissed. "As I think you should know only to well!"

Jack was stunned. "Try being alone and dealing with it then, Doc." He threw back.

The Doctor's eyes widened. A darkness flickered across his face. Martha saw it and leapt in front of him, blocking his path to Jack.

"Doctor," she said hurriedly, "the locator says the Master is on the planet below, right?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. She could see he was trying to calm himself down, to bury that darkness within him once more. Finally, he replied to her, his tone softer. "It looks like that's the case, yes." He gazed back down at the controls. "But, according to the TARDIS, the planet doesn't exist. There isn't even a name for it in the database. And that is unheard of."

Jack shrugged. "It couldn't be a new planet, not known to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor considered that. "I suppose it's a possibility. But the chance of that is... But it is the only explanation isn't it?" He shook his head in wonder and stared at the TARDIS doors.

"The Master found himself a brand new world." His eyes grew bigger as he paused for a moment, apparently lost in thought.

Suddenly, he clapped his hands together hard, causing both of his companions to jump in surprise.

"Right then!" He announced loudly, as he pulled a lever. "Lets get out there and see this planet for ourselves shall we?" He was rushing his words again. Despite being concerned by his insane mood swings, Martha couldn't help but smile. This was the Doctor that she was used too. She was relieved to see him again.

He turned and looked over at Jack and Martha. "Come on you two! Don't just stand there. Go fetch your jackets, we have no idea what the temperature is like out there." He broke off for a second, again musing to himself. "Hang on," he mumbled, "I hope the air is breathable," And then, he shrugged. He turned again to his stunned friends, a big smile on his face. "Only one way to find out I suppose!" He then began to stride towards the exit himself, heading for the TARDIS corridor. Martha called after him.

"Doctor, where are you going? You've got your coat on!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah, I was just going to fetch... something. A tool that might be handy. Only be a moment." And then he rushed out.

Martha stared after him. She exchanged a look with Jack, who was slowly pulling his own coat on. He took out his gun and checked it over. Martha frowned.

"He won't want you bringing that." She told him.

Jack eyed her. "You wanna bet?" He replied.

Martha opened her mouth to argue further but she couldn't find the words.

She gestured towards the door. "I'm going to check on him. I suppose he's gone back to his room."

Jack nodded. "I'll wait here," he told her and then turned his back. Martha eyed him sadly and then headed out after the Doctor, trying to ignore the ever-growing feeling of dread growing inside of her. She had actually thought there, for a second, that the Doctor had actually wanted to hurt Jack. If he'd actually had got his hands on the human, what would he have done? A shiver ran through her.

She gave herself a little shake as she carried along the TARDIS corridor. She was being silly! Yes, the Doctor was angry. And confused. That was hardly surprising after everything he'd been through. He would never have actually hurt Jack, The Doctor never condoned violence.

She stopped suddenly. There was a noise, a kind of scurrying sound. Someone was looking for something and, from what she could hear, apparently making quite a mess. Following the noise, she finally found the Doctor in one of the store rooms, crouched over a box, throwing all kinds of strange looking items all around the room. He was obviously hunting for something. And very impatiently. As she crept into the room, she could hear him muttering to himself.

"Where is it?" he demanded. She hesitated. He sounded so angry. And then -

"There you are." With a cry of triumph and then a soft laugh, he turned around, clasping his prize. He paused when he saw Martha. After a beat, he recovered and gave the medical student a pleasant smile.

"Something wrong?" He enquired. She quickly shook her head.

"No, I was just..." She gasped, her eyes falling on the object in the Doctor's hand. There was no confusing it. It was a shape she couldn't forget.

"What's that?" She asked him, fear coursing through her.

"It's a dalek gun, Martha," he told her calmly.

Martha blinked. "I know what it is Doctor," she snapped. "I mean, what are you doing with it?" Panic was setting in. He couldn't possibly want… not Jack?

The Doctor looked down at the gun in his hand, then back up at Martha. "Protection," he told her, with a shrug.

"Since when do you carry a gun for protection?" She whispered. "And a dalek gun at that?"

He stared into her eyes. All she could see in his was darkness. Bottomless darkness.

"A dalek gun can kill anything," he said simply.

She couldn't reply.

He put the gun inside his coat and then crossed the room. He paused in front of her and gave her a wink. She gazed up at him, aghast.

"What's wrong with you?" She breathed.

He smiled. "I'm fine." He answered.

She laughed. "You don't carry guns, Doctor. You don't agree with.."

"And where did that attitude get me, Martha?" He asked her. He paused before answering: "Dead."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"The screaming Martha, I can't stand it. He did it."

Martha was confused. "What screaming?"

He didn't answer her. He stared through her.

"She keeps screaming, in my head, always screaming. She needs me."

"Who does?"

He pulled himself together, looked directly at Martha and then smiled at her. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Doctor.."

"_Are you ready?_"

The conversation was over.

She hung her head. "My jacket is in the console room."

A big grin. "Good, let's go then."

They walked back together, Martha rushing along to keep up with the Doctor's long strides. She stole a quick glance at the stranger beside her. For the first time, an even more terrifying thought struck her. What if the creature Jack brought to life wasn't the Doctor? What if something else had come in his place? What if the Doctor was gone? Or even worse, stuck somewhere? In torment? Waiting?

'Get a grip, Martha!' she told herself. 'This isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer!'

But the fears wouldn't go away. She needed to speak to Jack. And quickly.

x

Jack turned quickly as the Doctor and Martha hurried into the room.

"All set?" He asked them. The Doctor grinned in response.

"Have you got your gun?" The Doctor asked Jack in return.

Jack gave Martha a triumphant look. That look turned to concern when he saw the fear in the medical students eyes.

"Well Jack?" The Doctor asked, impatiently.

"Yes," the Captain replied. "We're ok."

"Good," the Doctor said softly, "we might need it."

"Are we going to war?" Martha asked him, her tone hateful. "I had enough of that in 1918"

The Doctor glared at her. "Not a war," he told her, "more of an execution squad."

Martha was speechless.

Jack was stunned too but after a moment, he smiled grimly. He understood. The Master deserved to die for what he'd done to the Doctor. Everything the Doctor was going through right now was the Masters fault. All the Master. This was revenge. Jack was adamant. The Time Lord would have his justice. He knew Martha didn't lie or understand but she would. Everything would be ok once the evil bastard was gone. He knew it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou Wyldcat and Shadowtheo for the reviews. It's nice to know someone out there is enjoying this story. I'll keep going then, this chapter is for you!

**Chapter 4**

"We've landed!" The Doctor announced, rather unnecessarily as they all heard the familiar sound of the engines whirling into life. The Doctor grinned at his friends. "Time to go!"

Martha managed a grim smile. Jack, however, leapt towards the door.

"Keen?" enquired the Doctor, joining Jack at the TARDIS doors.

"I'm raring to go," Jack told him. The Doctor grinned, though the smile did not reach his eyes. Jack didn't appear to notice. He looked over at the unhappy Martha, who was stood away from the two men, watching them uneasily.

"Martha, you coming or not?" Jack asked, his eyes twinkling.

"What if it's dangerous out there?" Martha responded. "We have no way of knowing what that planet out there is like. Or what creatures there are?"

"You can stay in the TARDIS Martha, if you prefer." The Doctor teased her.

Martha eyed him. There was something so cold about his tone, it unsettled her. "And what about you and Jack? What if you get into trouble?"

Jack replied before the Doctor had a chance. "I'll look after him Martha, don't worry." He waved his gun at her.

The Doctor chuckled. "I can rely on Jack, Martha, you know that. He'll do whatever it takes." His large eyes seemed to look right into the medical student's soul and she cringed under his gaze. He took a step towards her. "Will you?"

Martha looked down. The Doctor had always been many things, some great, some bad but manipulative was something entirely new. That horrible feeling returned, the same nagging doubt that the man opposite her wasn't her Doctor. She just didn't know him. Finally, she returned his stare.

"Of course you can reply on me Doctor." She moved between him and Jack and as all three of them filed out of the doors she muttered, "to know the difference between right and wrong." The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he followed behind her but he made no other indication that he had heard her.

X

"WOW!" Jack exclaimed as he stepped through the doors and out into glorious sunlight. "What a place!"

Martha was shocked. She wasn't sure what she had expected but certainly not the beautiful sight now before her. She gazed around. There were large green meadows and hills surrounding her, reminding her of the English countryside. Dotted around were small, cute cottages, very much like small villages from back home. She could swear she could almost hear bird's singing in the distance. She looked up and was delighted to see suns shining proudly in the bright blue sky above her. The view was extraordinary. She giggled. The children's series Postman Pat had suddenly leapt into her mind and she realised that was what this place reminded her of. And she loved it.

She smiled at the Doctor and he gave her a big grin in return.

"Stunning," she told him. "I love it."

He nodded his agreement. "Very peaceful and tranquil. I haven't visited somewhere like this for a long time. Really reminds me of the Eye of Orion."

She looked puzzled. "Where?"

He shrugged. "Oh, some say the Eye of Orion is the most breathtakingly beautiful spot in the universe. It's where many a wanderer has gone for a moment of relaxation."

"Sounds like somewhere we could do with visiting!" Jack said. He'd taken his big trench coat off and folded it in his arms. "It's warm isn't it?"

Martha took in a deep breath of fresh air. "A lovely summers day." She told him.

"It's not Earth, Martha," The Doctor reminded her, "and we're here for strictly business reasons, not a holiday."

Her mood changed abruptly. "I'm not going to forget why we're here Doctor," she retorted.. "If the Master is here, I'd like him off this world as quickly as possible. Something so evil doesn't belong somewhere like this."

"Amen to that," Jack offered.

The Doctor gestured to the path in front of them. "Let's get going then. The quicker we find him, the quicker we can enjoy this planet for what it is." He then stood waiting for his two friends to move off.

As obedient as ever and with impatient look at Martha, Jack set off along the path, whistling happily, his coat in his arms. Martha assumed he was choosing to ignore the Doctors behaviour, especially as he was the cause of it. She glanced at the Time Lord. He hadn't even attempted to remove his own coat. Martha knew why. He wanted to keep that damned gun near him at all times, in case he needed it.

She shivered.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her softly, his expression now concerned. His mood swings were unbearable for her.

Martha shrugged, hoping he couldn't read her true thoughts like a book. She wondered what the Doctor was capable of, in his current unhinged state.

She flashed him a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Turning her back on the Doctor, she rushed after Jack. 'Please', she prayed silently, 'please let this be over quickly so we get him back'. The medical student stole a look over her shoulder. The Doctor was marching along behind her, staring intently ahead of him. He had never felt so alien to her as he did at that moment. What had happened to his compassion and his kindness? Just what damage had Jack and the Vortex caused?

X

They walked for a long time, in silence. Martha kept looking over her shoulder as she could hear the Doctor cursing and muttering under his breath. He was holding his sonic screwdriver out in front of him and it was bleeping. He was moving the sonic from left to right and shaking his head in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked him.

He glanced up at her, obviously angry at her interruption. "Northing's wrong!" He spat. "Well, apart from the fact that this useless thing is still giving me no stupid readings!" He paused, obviously trying to gain control again. More softly, he added, "We may as well be walking through limbo."

"Maybe the trusty old screwdriver is on the blink, Doc?" Jack called over.

Martha frowned. The Doctor glared across at him. "Thanks for the very helpful suggestion, Jack. The old Sonic is working just fine, good of you to ask!"

Jack chucked. "Bit over sensitive there Doc, I wasn't insulting your, erm, tool, honestly!"

The Doctor stopped. He smiled. Then threw back, "Well, as I'm sure you be interested to know Captain, it's working just fine!"

Jack held up his hands. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

Martha was feeling better. This exchange was heartening. If only herself and Jack could bring this Doctor out more often. It was a relief for her to know the lovable alien she met in that hospital so long ago was still inside there, just hidden away more than usual.

Suddenly, Jack stopped. She crashed straight into his back, unable to hit the brakes in time.

"Sorry," she mumbled, then looked up and saw why Jack had halted so abruptly. The Doctor was watching from afar, his eyes trained on the young woman who was walking past them, not even noticing the presence of the three strangers. She was humming happily to herself as she went along, in her own little world.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said quietly, trying not to startle her.

She paused and looked up. Her face then broke into a big smile. She put her hands together and bowed to Doctor, almost in a sign of worship.

"I'm sorry, I must have appeared very rude!"

The Doctor grinned back.

"Not at all!" He offered his hand to her, "Hello, I'm the -"

Before he could finish, Jack jumped forward. "Captain Jack Harkness." He gave her a flirt y grin.

She seemed impressed. "Serena," she told him.

"Very pleased to meet you, Serena," the Captain told the newcomer as reached for her hand and kissed it. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Jack ignored him.

Serena smiled at the Doctor and Martha. "You are all very welcome here," she told them. "I haven't seen any strangers for a while."

Martha smiled at her. There was something very likable about the young woman. Alien woman, of course, Martha reminded herself. She never got used to that.

Jack was still happily flirting. "Is it that obvious that we don't belong here?" He asked, with another big smile.

Serena laughed. "You stand out slightly."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I do," he replied.

"She means us all," The Doctor snapped. He'd heard enough. "That will do Jack!"

Holding his hands up, Jack moved off in mock surrender. He gave Serena a cheeky wink, causing the alien to giggle.

The Doctor frowned. "I'm sorry about him," he told her.

She shook her head, "I don't mind."

Another roll of the eyes. "That's what they all say." His expression changed, instantly becoming more serious. "We're looking for someone actually Serena. They'd be another stranger to you. I wonder if you could help us?

"Of course," Serena told him, with another polite bow. Martha couldn't help but smile. She liked this young alien very much.

Serena had a presence to her, she couldn't help but draw Martha's gaze. She was psyically stunning. She was wearing a bright blue dress and her blond hair reached her legs. She appeared young, in looks and in manner. If they were on Earth, Martha would have guessed at 17 or 18. The only give away that Martha and this girl were not from the same world was Serena's bright cat-like green eyes which seemed to glow and a mark on her forehead, which was a small circle of stars, much like a birthmark.

Jack had wandered over and stood beside Martha. Every time he caught Serena's eye, he flashed her a massive smile. Martha nudged him, she could sense the Doctor's annoyance. They didn't need him to lose it now, not in front of the first inhabitant they'd encountered on this world.

"We're looking for – a friend – of mine," he began. I don't know when he'd have arrived, or what he'd be calling himself here. But, he's a Time Lord."

Serena's eyes widened. "Time Lord?" She repeated.

The Doctor paused. "Yes, Time Lord," he said. "You've heard of the species?"

"Of course!" She told him, with a small giggle. "My people have been friends with the Gallifreyans for a long, long time. Time Lords often visit here. Nice people!"

The Doctor was confused. Not to mention worried. How did he not know this planet?

Martha and Jack watched on silently. Something was wrong. They could sense it, not just from the Doctor's uncomfortable reactions to Serena's words but they could now feel it. It was like darkness was crawling across their souls. And they were scared.

"I'm looking for a Time Lord on this planet. He would have arrived recently.."

She interrupted him. "I don't know anything about a Time Lord visiting here lately but I can find out for you. Please, wait here all of you. I'll be just a moment." With one last bow, she set off at a run. The Doctor watched her go, concern etched on his face.

Martha walked up to him carefully.

"Doctor," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her. "It's got so cold, can you feel it?"

He stared at her. "Cold?" He echoed, almost to softly for her to hear.

"Something's wrong," Jack added. "And it started as soon as the word Time Lord was mentioned."

The Doctor didn't reply.

Martha tried again. "Doctor, what's causing it. I feel horrible, like I want to start crying and never stop."

He nodded. "It feels like something you can't see is dragging all the goodness and happiness out of you. You want to drop down and stay there. You want to give up."

Jack nodded. "That's about right." He clasped Martha's shoulder, offering her comfort, before addressing the Doctor again. "What's doing it?"

"I've no idea," the Doctor replied, gazing down at the ground. "But, I wouldn't have any idea. Because, I can't feel it."

They both stared at him. How could he not feel what was threatening to overcome them, it was so powerful?

Jack spoke first. "How do you mean, you can't feel it?"

A shrug. "Whatever is affecting the two of you has no affect on me. Is that simple enough for you?"

Jack was cut to the bone. He wasn't going to take that. He rounded on the Doctor. "Is that all you can say?" He demanded. The Doctor smirked at him and turned away. Jack grabbed the Time Lord and swung him back around. "Don't you care? _Don't you give a damn anymore?_"

The Doctor's eyes bored into Jack's. They eyeballed eachother briefly before the Doctor muttered, very calmy, "Take your hands off of me." An eternity seemed to pass until Jack gave in and shoved the other man away from him.

A short time went by before any of them spoke again. Martha was fighting back the tears. The realization was hitting her that whatever they would be facing, the Doctor wasn't concerned about her or Jack. He only cared about one person. The Master.

Jack was breathing heavily, his back to both of his companions. He had wanted to knock the Doctor out. Or at least to knock some sense into him. Didn't the Time Lord realise how much he was needed? Or was it that he simply didn't care? And one thought circled round Jack's mind, never letting up. This - was – all – his – fault.

The Doctor glanced over at the Captain's bowed head. He wanted to run over to him, to scream and shout, to make Jack understand what he had done. But there was also part of him that was devastated. He craved the trust and love of Jack and Martha, what he had always enjoyed from all his friends. But he could never make them see. He was broken now, incomplete, nothing. He wasn't worthy of their love and respect anymore. And when he had done what he had to do, what he owed to Susan, Romana and the rest, neither Jack nor Martha would ever be able to look at him the same way again. So, this was for the best. And they would appreciate that eventually.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one night!! Really unlike me! As usual, this is totally unbetaed so mistakes are mine. Apologies for them!

Please **review** if you're reading this! Thank you. Otherwise, I'm wondering if it's just dull!

Edit: Slight changes, including a rather big omission I left out last night. I've got to stop typing this up so late!

**Chapter 5**

"Excuse me! Captain Harkness!"

Serena was back. And she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" The young alien cried breathlessly. "This is Susie! She's a Time Lady. She'll know if there's a Time Lord on Acturis!"

Her friend laughed. "Serena! I've told you before, it's Susan!"

There was a sharp intake of breath. Martha and Jack both turned as one and stared at the Doctor.

Their friend was staring at the newcomer with abject horror. It was quite clear that he couldn't believe his eyes.

Martha turned back to get a closer look at Susan. The pretty woman had short dark hair and was dressed very tidily. Something about her style even screamed sixties to Martha, though she didn't know why. She appeared to be in her early twenties but Martha could feel that she was a lot older than she looked, like the Doctor. Susan smiled politely at Jack and Martha but her gaze became questioning as it lingered on the Doctor.

Martha didn't understand but she guessed breaking the ice would be a good idea.

"Hi, er, thanks for any help you can give us." She said.

Susan's full gaze fell on Martha and the medical student was struck by how large and soulful the Time Lady's eyes were. They reminded her of someone else's.

"You're very welcome," Susan said politely. Her voice was soft and kind. "But I'm afraid I won't be of much help to you. Young Serena here tells me you believed that another Time Lord was on this planet. Well, we Gallifreyans can sense when our own people are close by and I haven't felt the presence of one of my own race since..." Her face clouded over. "Well, it was a long time ago."

Martha and Jack were looking from the Doctor and Susan in amazement. Jack chucked.

"Sorry, not meaning to be rude, but if you seriously can't sense another Time Lord, well, you're senses are a little bit off, lady!"

"Jack." It was hardly a whimper but Jack heard. He glanced at the Doctor.

Susan was clearly affronted. "I can promise you I'm not lying to you. There are no other Time Lords on Acturis! No one but me!"

Jack shook his head incrediously.

Martha nudged the Doctor. "Tell her!" She hissed.

Now it was Susan's turn to look perplexed. "Tell me what?" she asked.

The Doctor and Susan's eyes locked. The Doctor hesitated. He reached out towards her hesitantly, but then, he stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, backing away. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Without another word, he turned tail and ran. Martha had never seen him flee before, not like that, not in fear. With an apologetic smile to Susan and Serena, the medical student turned and gave chase. Jack watched her go. He shrugged, completely confused by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry ladies," he said, "Thank you anyway though."

"Not a problem," Susan said, her eyes following Martha's progress. "I hope that your friend..."

"He's a bit freaked out right now, the old Doc. Doesn't mean any harm."

"No harm done," Susan said with a smile.

"You should stay on this road," Serena said helpfully, "you'll come to the Town Hall eventually. Great big white building. If anyone can help you locate your Time Lord friend, the mayor, Mr Saxon, can. He is a very clever man."

Jack grinned at her. These were kind people. With one last thankful wink, Jack raced off after his friends.

Taking Serena's arm, Susan began to move the two of them away. Suddenly, she stopped and whirled back round so quickly, Serena almost lost her footing. Susan stared at Jack's disappearing back in amazement. What did he say? Could he have said...

"Susan?" Serena asked, "What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn he said..." Susan started, but then she deflated. "Sorry Serena," she whispered, "hearing things. Wishful thinking, that's all." And the two ladies headed off. But before they disappeared over a hill, Susan had one last curious glance back.

X

Jack finally caught up with Martha and the Doctor, who were both sat together beside a stream. The Doctor was clearly devastated and Martha was trying to console him but by the look she gave Jack as he approached, she had no idea what was causing him so much pain.

"Doctor?" Jack said softly.

The Doctor looked up. His eyes were red and sore. Jack could sense his embarrassment. Why was he so afraid to show his emotions?

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"Susan." Came the simple reply.

"She's a Time Lady isn't she?" Martha said gently.

"She was." The Doctor returned.

They both waited.

With a sigh, the Doctor got to his feet. He picked a stone laying beside him and threw it into the running water.

"She's my Granddaughter." He said, without looking at his companions.

They were stunned. Martha's heart went out to him.

"Why is she here?" The medical student asked.

"She shouldn't be." The Doctor answered. A long pause. "She died."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. A thought struck him. "The Master, did he.." The Doctor nodded.

"The Master killed her and everyone else I helped survive the Time War. Everyone I loved." He threw another stone. "He made me see.. how he did it, he made me watch.." Choked, the Doctor looked away.

Jack felt another surge of hate for the Master. He hadn't just tried to kill the Doctor, he'd sought to utterly destroy him.

Martha continued to gently urge the Doctor on. Finally, he spoke again.

"This planet, Acturis, I said it seemed like a relaxation spot for weary travellers. That's exactly what it was. I never came here, my spot of choice was the Eye of Orion. But Susan loved it here. She and her husband David lived on Earth but they would holiday here. It was said the tranquility and peacefulness of this planet could heal sickness and postpone death, bring about unnaturally long lives. That's how David lived past his time."

He paused, trying to steady himself before proceeding.

"This is where Susan received her call to return to Gallifrey. I got the same call. David came with her, he wanted to help if he could. And he did. He was a brave man and he had experience at fighting daleks."

A tear trickled down the Doctor's cheek. Jack clasped his shoulder. The Time Lord smiled up at his friend gratefully. He kept going.

"An hour after Susan and David left this planet, Acturis, the Time War had begun. The daleks made their first demand." He swallowed hard. "They demanded my immediate surrender or they would destroy Acturis, a planet of peace loving creatures who had never harmed a soul. They were being threatened because they were my people's friends."

He stopped again. His head bowed. It was killing him, reliving this. Martha realised though that this story needed to be told. She nodded to him, and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I would have offered myself but the High Council wouldn't let me go. They said Gallifrey needed me. The daleks gave us sixty seconds. Then, they turned Acturis into a supernova. Millions of lives gone in a heartbeat."

He turned and looked upon his friends. "And now he has brought it back. Along with all the echoes of souls that were on that planet or had recently departed. Like Susan and David." A beat. "He's brought them back."

"Why couldn't she sense you? You're her Grandfather," Martha said quietly.

The Doctor didn't answer immediately. Finally, he gave her a resigned smile.

"There are three reasons for that, Martha. One, and the reason why you and Jack felt so cold and upset, is that Acturis doesn't really exist. This planet should not be here and you can sense that. The longer we are here, the stranger and worse you will both feel. Two, the reason why Susan couldn't sense me, or the Master apparently, is because she shouldn't really exist. Time has abandoned her. She thinks she's a Time Lady, but she isn't."

Neither Jack nor Martha wanted to her the third explanation. They could already guess at it.

"And third," the Doctor's voice became softer, "why I can't sense the wrongness of this planet, Susan or the Master, is because I shouldn't exist either and as far as Time is concerned, I don't."

Guilt hit Jack again, he wanted to apologise once more to the Doctor for the pain he'd caused but what could he do? And as for the Vortex, he despised her with all his being. She had talked him into bring back the Doctor. Why did he listen? Why hadn't he been stronger?

The Doctor regarded Jack for a moment but didn't speak. After a beat, he drew himself back up to his full height.

"Once I've completed the task I've come here for," he told them, "I'll put everything right. And I mean _everything ."_

As Martha and Jack digested the meaning of these words, he gave them both one small, very Doctorish, smile and then marched past them, his coat flying out behind him. Without saying a word to each other, they followed after him. And they both knew, with depressing certainty, that they had already lost him.And this time, there would be no coming back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Not much action this chapter but I promise you it's coming! Very soon actually :)

Thanks so much to these people who have reviewed my story:

**Shadowtheo:** Wow! Thank you for such lovely reviews! This one is for you.. I just wish it was a bit more exciting! I guess Im trying to describe the Doctor, Jack and Martha's feelings more, especially the Doctor. Im taking him down such a dark parth, I have to show why now! Tell you somrthing hon, if you were the only one reading my stories, that would be enough for me. I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think, as usual. Thanks again :)

**Becky:** Thanks :) I'm glad you like this and Divided We Fall. Hope you review again :)

**Turton Treasure:** Thank you for commenting and Im glad you like this and DWF. I hope you like this chaoter and let me know what you think :)

**Moreta Lynx:** Thanks for the great comment :) Ah, Martha's broken arm.. erm.. oops! DOH! See me try to worm myself out of that one very soon!! ;) I agree with all your comments on the Master - I have my plans as to why he brought back Acturis and it's people - and his reaction to the Doctor will be interesting!! I'll be pleased to get more reviews from you in the future. Thanks again!

**Anyway - anyone who is reading this - enjoy! And please, if you have time, review!!**

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor strode on ahead, leaving his companions trawling along in his wake. They hurried to keep up with his pace, concerned that if they fell to far behind, he wouldn't wait.

Jack had passed on Serena's instructions to the Doctor, that they should continue along the same pathway until they found the town centre. The Doctor had nodded once and set off. Jack had called after him that they were looking for a "Mayor Saxon," and the Doctor had waved a hand in reply but hadn't spoken again. Martha had given the Captain an incredulous look. Jack knew what she was saying. Just how low had they fallen in the Doctor's eyes? Were they not even worth talking to anymore? Without speaking once word, they followed him. After all, what else could they do?

The Doctor marched on, not looking over his shoulder. As far as he was concerned, there was a very good reason for that. He didn't want Jack or Martha to see the emotional turmoil he was in. Seeing Susan again so expectantly, so suddenly, had ripped him apart inside and the conflicting emotions he was experiencing were threatening to overcome him. If he stopped, even paused for a second, he was worried he would break down, succumb to the pain. And he couldn't do that. Not while the Master was happy and free. And most probably plotting more evil, more deaths.

The Doctor closed his eyes. He could still hear her dying screams in his head, her last plea of _"Grandfather!"_ as the Master had burned her away from the inside. But now, he had seen her, right in front of him, seemingly alive and well. She had spoken to him, smiled at him. When he had first seen her, standing beside the sweet Serena, that was the moment he had realised just how much he had missed her. Her wisdom, her kindness and her gentle heart. Part of him ached to turn and run back, to find her and hold her, to never let her go again.

'No,' he scolded himself. 'This is no good.'

He couldn't allow himself to think like that now. What good would pining for Susan do? How would that help him defeat the Master? If he had learnt anything through his lives it was that emotions were a weakness. Something humans were saddled with. He was a Time Lord. It was high time that he started acting like one. He would never have to set eyes on Susan again. That was the easiest way to deal with his pain. Block it out and then it wouldn't matter. Neither he nor Susan would be on Acturis for long. 'In fact,' he told himself, 'this planet wouldn't exist for much longer.' That thought actually comforted him. Everything would be over soon.

X

Martha stared straight ahead of her and she walked, her eyes trained on the Doctor's back. She pined for the days when she had the courage to speak her mind, when she knew she had his trust. Now, it was as if a stranger was marching ahead of her and there was nothing she could say or do to put things right.

"We're gonna lose him if we don't hurry up!" Jack hissed across at her.

"We've lost him already," she retorted, though she did quicken her pace.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh. "Stop being so melodramatic will you, Martha?" he snapped at her. "Give the Doctor a break!"

Martha's patience finally wore out. "How can you be so normal Jack!" She hesitated for one second before adding, "The Doctor is acting insane!"

"He'll be fine." Jack spat back, through gritted teeth. "Look at everything he's been through! And now he has to cope with his Granddaughter turning up too? No wonder his behaviour is a bit – off."

Martha actually laughed. She couldn't help it. She was glad she could still see the Doctor's long coat flying in the distance. It was the most important thing for them not let him vanish.

Martha lowered her voice slightly. "He wants to hurt the Master. Jack, he wants to kill him!"

"Good." Jack's smile was grim. "You going to tell me next that the Bastard doesn't deserve it?"

The medical student groaned. "I know he deserves it Jack, So do many of the monsters I've met travelling with him. I've fought enough alongside him, so have you." Jack nodded aggressively. He wanted her to hurry up and finish her point. This conversation was making him feel sick.

"Thing is Jack, the Doctor has never wanted to hurt any of them before. Even the Family who hunted him down across time and space. He'd turned himself human to avoid them. Not because he was scared but because he didn't want to have to hurt them."

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. "That sounds like the Doctor."

"Not anymore." Her own eyes were watery now. "You brought him back wrong."

Jack stopped and swung round on her, their chase temporarily forgotten. "Don't ever say that!"

Martha said nothing. She didn't need too. Her pained expression said it all.

Jack was beside himself with anger.

"Anyone would think you preferred it when he was gone!" he snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She shouted back. Both Martha and Jack were so preoccupied with their argument, neither realised that the Doctor had halted his march, had walked slowly back to his friends and was now listening to every word.

Martha was stood on her tiptoes, trying to eyeball Jack, her finger pointing at him, accusing.

"You are happy at the thought of the Doctor being a killer then," she told him.

Jack shrugged. "Well, sometimes violence is called for."

"Not from the Doctor it isn't." Martha said quietly.

Jack couldn't reply. He merely stared at her. They were both devastated. And neither of them knew what to do for the best. And they had both just worked that out, at exactly the same moment.

"Have you both finished?"

They both jumped. How long had the Doctor been listening. Martha felt herself go red. She gazed down at the ground. When she glanced up, she saw, worryingly, that the Doctor was looking straight at her. Finally, he transferred his gaze to Jack.

"Come and see. I think I've found our Town Centre." Jack and Martha quickly joined him and were soon looking down the edge of a hillside.

The first sight to struck Martha was the huge amount of people in front of them. There were hundreds, males and females, old and young, all wandering around, living their lives. There were also many small cottages that seemed earth-like, very cute. Martha couldn't help but smile.

It was so easy for her to be reminded of home. The town was lovely. Very green, just like the rest of the planet. Bright, colourful, beautiful. And the mood was so calming. She had decided that this was her favourite planet. 'Shame it's not real', she thought. The Doctor actually reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him. His eyes were big and sad. She knew he understood her feelings. And that one little look did her the world of good. The man she loved was still in there. If only she could see him more often.

"Look," he said, pointing to the view below them. "Do you see anything odd?"

Jack frowned. "Maybe the large mansion in the middle of the town that sticks out like a sore thumb?" The Doctor smiled grimly back at him.

Jack was right. The mansion was so unsightly, it simply didn't belong. It was a massive grey building, ugly and cold. They could all see how different it was to the rest of the architecture on the planet, Martha and Jack could actually feel the alieness of the place. It wasn't a nice feeling. The three friends exchanged looks. It was clear they were all coming to the same conclusion.

The Doctor was smiling.

"Time to go and meet our mysterious Mr Saxon."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Evening all! Here's another update for you. It'll be a couple of weeks before the next one though, as I'm going away to Dublin tomorrow for a week. Yay for Guinness and leprechauns!!

Thanks to:

**Shadowtheo: **Awesome comments, as always :) Thanks so much for all the support hon. Hope you like this chapter. I'm quite pleased with it so am looking forward to seeing what you think :) It's all gonna get a bit more exciting from now on:D

**Whitefire:** Thanks for reviewing this and Divided We Fall. Being someone who loved the season 3 finale (ok, LOTTL had its faults but all in all, they were good eps!) that was a big compliment for me! So thanks again! As for the vampire reference, I guess what I was thinking was – like the scene in Sound of Drums when Doc, Jack and Martha are talking and Doctor tries to explain something and says, "It's like when you fancy someone and they don't notice you," that's how I saw the whole vampire statement in my head, just trying to make Jack understand by saying the first thing that comes into his head with an example he thinks Jack would know about! If that makes sense! I'm glad you like the fic and hope you keep reading and reviewing :)

**Wyldcat:** Good to hear from you again! Yep, you're understanding the Doctor perfectly. He does feel like he's got nothing to lose. He just wants to put things right so then he can put himself right. IE, undo what Jack did. Course, it's not gonna be that simple! Much more Doctor suffering to come! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie :)

OK, carrying on then! Enjoy this longer update and see you all in a couple of weeks :)

Chapter 7

The three companions carefully trekking down the hillside, the Doctor still slightly ahead of his friends. His hands were buried deep inside his pockets and his head was down. He didn't take his eyes of the ground. Martha understood why. Acturians passed them all the time, smiling happily as they went, enjoying the beautiful morning. In fact, the only unhappy faces were those of the aliens. Martha felt overwhelmed. She knew that all these people were already dead and would soon have to be so again. The thought was horrifying.

"This is like walking through Pompeii the day before the eruption," she noted, swallowing hard. She felt a hand clasp her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised to see the Doctor smiling gently down at her.

"I know," he said softly. "It's not fair. They don't deserve this." She placed her hand over his, so pleased to feel his touch again, to have him so close. 'Just like old times', she thought, feeling heartened. But then, the Doctor's face hardened. He removed his hand and placed it back in his pocket, refusing to meet her eyes again.

"No choice," he mumbled. "There's no choice."

With a sigh, she looked away from him, knowing her Doctor had retreated inside once again.

They were all distracted by a group of giggling, apparently teenage, girls walking by, chatting noisily. They stopped and began to whisper excitedly when they noticed Captain Jack. The ex time agent's frown vanished immediately and he grinned at them.

"Ladies!" He acknowledged and gave them a wink. They giggled harder, bowed to him as one and then hurried away. Jack chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Looking back, his eyes quickly met the Doctor's. The Time Lords gaze was disapproving. Jack's smile promptly faded. The Doctor didn't need to say a word, Jack already felt two foot tall.

"I can't help my nature." He said softly.

"Learn to control it then." The Doctor retorted. He then turned his back on Jack and continued down the hill. Jack looked so rejected, Martha, even though she didn't always approve of his ways, couldn't help but ache for him. Why did the Doctor have to be so cruel? He used to be stern but not unkind. How could she make him care again?

"He's already dead, remember?" Jack whispered, answering her unspoken question. A shiver ran through her. Jack offered her his hand, she took it and together, they followed after the Doctor.

The Doctor had paused ahead of them and was waiting. As they joined him, they saw why he had stopped. They had arrived at the Mayor's house. Martha was amazed at the sheer size and grandness of it. This was no mansion, it was a palace. High above their heads, two twin towers seemed to stretch up and up, high into the sky. It was simply awesome.

"One person lives here?" Martha enquired, in awe. "There's enough room for hundreds!"

The Doctor grimaced. "I'm guessing that Mayor Saxon has extravagant tastes," he muttered.

"It is impressive," Jack offered, "but it doesn't really fit does it?"

"It doesn't belong here." Martha replied.

"Nothing belongs here." The Doctor said, "This planet doesn't belong." He glanced at the others. "How are you feeling now? Still feel depressed, worried?

Jack and Martha exchanged glances. Yes, they felt horrible. And not only because of the planet's distress. Jack cleared his throat. "It still feels wrong Doctor, cold and evil." He looked up again at the towering building in front of him. "And this place is the coldest of all."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm not surprised by that," he answered. "I'm expecting that this is the centre of that darkness. The evil you spoke of? I think we'll find it's source right in there." He gestured towards the highest tower.

With a smile, he quickly added, "I need you two to go in there without me."

Jack and Martha both did double takes. The Doctor, not wanting to explore?

"You want to stay out here?" Jack asked, "when you know who's in there?"

Another grim smile. "I'll follow you in. Do a bit of sneaking and have a look around." His smile was replaced by a frown. "He thinks I'm dead. Let him think that. We need to keep the element of surprise. Then hopefully I'll find myself an opportunity.."

Martha shivered again. "What do you mean? An opportunity for what?" she demanded. The Doctor merely stared at her. Choosing to ignore her words, he turned instead to Jack. "Find a way inside. I suggest the front door. I'll be right behind you."

Jack nodded. He appreciated the Doctor's words. This way, they certainly had more chance to take the Master unawares. Martha though, still looked aghast.

"Doctor," she began, "whatever you are..."

Before she could finish a sentence that was guaranteed to get her into big trouble, Jack grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the Doctor, closer to the palace. The Doctor was still scowling as he moved into a hiding place.

Martha wrenched her hand away from Jack's. She rounded on him angrily.

"Why don't you see what he's becoming Jack?" She demanded. "Why don't you ever back me up?"

"Why can't you just let it go," he shot back, "You don't agree with the Doctor's new attitude, you've made that very clear."

"Just because I don't treat him like a some kind of God. Did you know he's carrying a _dalek gun_?"

That stopped Jack in his tracks. He eyed her uncertainly.

Martha looked down. "It's true," she whispered, "He told me it would kill the Master."

"He's needs to win this time, Martha."

Martha scoffed.

"Killing isn't winning, Jack."

From then on, they walked in silence. Finally, they arrived at the large front door. There wasn't a doorbell.

"OK, so what now?" Martha sighed.

Jack shrugged, took a step forward and rapped loudly on the door. They both held their breaths until the door began to slowly creak open.

A man appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit and his dark hair was greased back. Both Martha and Jack noticed how different his clothes were compared to the rest of the Acturians they had encountered. That was if he was actually from Acturis of course. The man eyed Jack and Martha, his expression haughty and unpleasant. Then, he moved closer, gave them a creepy smile and bowed low.

"Greetings to you, strangers. And how can I be of service today?"

Jack was amused. "Butler," he mouthed to Martha. Giving the newcomer a flirty grin, he replied; "Yes, Jeeves, we could do with some help."

The man looked completely confused. And very unimpressed. "Pardon me, Sir?"

Martha fought hard not to laugh. With a little cough, she smiled politely at the man baring their way.

"Hi there. Sorry about him. Could we see Mr Saxon please?"

The man blinked once and then bowed again. "I'm sorry, Madam. Mr Saxon is away at the moment. Come back tomorrow and maybe you can see him then?"

Not bothering to even hear their reply, the well-dressed guard stepped back inside and began to push the door shut. He wasn't quite fast enough, though, as Jack leapt forward and stuck his boot in the way, halting the man's progress. The man was surprised. And, by the look on his face, slightly annoyed.

"Move back, please Sir. Or must I summon assistance?"

Martha quickly stepped forward. "We really don't want to cause any trouble. We've come a long way though you see. We'd be happy to wait inside, Mister.. eh...?" She trailed off, looking at Jack for help. He shrugged helplessly.

"My name is Jenson." The man told her, his tone disapproving.

"I see." Martha replied. "Nice to meet you, Jenson." She offered her hand to shake. Jenson didn't take it.

"Happily met, Madam," he said, haughtily, "but you still can't come in. You must leave immediatly or I will call for help."

Jack glanced behind him. He could imagine how agitated the Doctor was getting. He tried one last time, in desperation. "Jenson, Mr Saxon really will be very pleased to see us. If you could get a message to him, tell him that Jack Harkness and Martha Jones have arrived." A beat, and then, "I'll tell him what a good job you're doing when he gets back, promise!"

Jenson's patience was at an end. "You leave me no choice but too..." He stopped abruptly. Both Martha and Jack watched him, surprised by the strange blankness that had come over him.

Finally, he looked up. And beamed at the two travellers. "Wonderful. Yes! I understand you two were expected. Please come in." He stood aside. "Please!"

Martha stared open-mouthed. Jack was thrown by his odd behaviour but quickly recovered.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her through the doorway with him.

"Before he changes his mind," he hissed.

"Mind? Does he have his own mind?" She whispered back. Jack glanced at her uneasily.

As Jenson strode on ahead, clearly expecting his followers to keep up, Jack stole a look over his shoulder and was impressed to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, sonic screwdriver in hand. He placed a finger to his lips. Jack nodded, understanding. He hurried after Jenson, Martha beside him. He could sense how frightened she was. He reached out and took her hand, hoping to comfort her. She smiled at him appreciatively.

They continued along the corridor, passing more suited men as they went. They were all dressed identically to Jenson, looked exactly like him even, in every way. Also, just like him, all of them gave Martha the creeps. Their guide finally stopped in front of another large wooden door. Turning the handle, he pushed the heavy door open and gestured for the two friends to enter.

Seeing Martha's hesitation, Jack shot her a soft "Come on," and then led her into the large room.

It was very impressive. Beautifully decorated and grand in scale. Jenson invited Martha and Jack to sit at a large table in the middle of the room. They did so, both gazing around the massive room in wonder. Jenson offered them refreshments which they gladly accepted.

"This is a lovely house," Jack declared, with a smile.

Jenson nodded. "Mr Saxon demands the best," he replied.

"I'm sure," Jack said, with a hint of sarcasm. He tried to dig for more information. "How long have you worked for Mr Saxon?

"As long as I can remember," came the reply. Another pause. Then: "Forgive me, Sir, Madam. I must take my leave of you. I shall instruct a maid to bring you drinks and have rooms made up for you."

With another low bow, Jenson turned on his heel and left the room. He closed the door and, unbeknowest to the two humans, locked it. Slipping the key inside his jacket, he walked back down the corridor. As he did so, he touched his ear and spoke quietly:

"Yes my Master, they are imprisoned as you ordered." He listened before adding, "As you wish, my Master."

As he hurried along, taking orders from his unseen commander, Jenson didn't notice his every move was being watched – and his every word was overheard with great interest. The Doctor stepped out from his hiding place, frowning after the man he assumed was no more than a drone. A hypnotised drone? The Doctor wondered. He glanced at the locked door, considering whether to free his friends or to wait for Jenson's return. Nearby footsteps helped him make up his mind. He dived back behind his cover – an antique table – keeping out of sight, and waited.

X

Jack was tapping his finger on the table, already growing annoyed. Martha watched him. She was so nervous, absolutely certain that no good could come of this.

"I hate this place. I feels so cold."

Jack nodded. "And you know why that is. Just try to ignore it, I am."

Martha shook her head. "I can't. That man, he was horrible. Menacing. So cruel and distant."

He reached out and patted her hand. "I know it's tough, sweetheart, but we have to get through this."

She brushed a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the darkness and horror all around her, threatening to break her down. "It's just this place Jack, this planet. I hate it. So beautiful but it's all an illusion isn't it? That Jenson, the way he was acting, it just wasn't natural."

Jack got to his feet, crossed the room and stood in front of one of the paintings that lined the walls, his back to Martha. He no longer wanted to face her or her pain.

"Nothing about this place is natural, Martha. Jack stated, solemnly.

"You would of course know all about being unnatural, wouldn't you Captain Harkness?"

Both Jack and Martha jumped, startled by the new voice. Martha leapt to her feet and Jack sprang round, fists already clenching.

The Master stood before them, a triumphant smile on his face. Jenson and another identical looking man were stood behind the Master, both pointing guns at Jack and Martha.

Jack instinctively stepped infront of Martha. "Mr Saxon." He said, coldly.

The Master moved into the room, his hands arms outstretched in mock greeting.

"So good to see you both again so soon!" He cried, almost bubbling over with excitement. He paused and glared at his servants. With one growl of "wait outside," from their lord, Jenson and his twin bowed, turn tail and hurriedly left the room.

Turning his attention back to Martha and Jack, the Master asked, "Well, now, how did you two ever find me?"

They didn't reply.

The Master looked up at the ceiling, apparently musing on his own question. Then, he grinned evilly. Martha and Jack watched him, pure hatred on both their faces.

The despised Time Lord held out his right fist and opened it, revealing the small locater, lying in the palm of his hand.

The Master tutted them, as he would a small child. Then, he began to laugh.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, faithful readers! Am back from my trip to Dublin and have a new chapter for you :) I hope it's ok. It's not been rushes as such, but I did want to get another chapter uploaded for you. Mainly cos Im away again from Thurs until Sunday!! Anyway, hope everyone who's reading this enjoys this update and as usual, please let me know what you think cos comments are love! Once again - not betaed so blame me for any mistakes!

To Shadowtheo, Wyldcat and Moreta Lynx – you guys are all awesome! Thanks for yet more reviews. Please do so again and thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it :)

OK – Enjoy!

Chapter 8.

Jack and Martha stood perfectly still, both glaring at the hated man, who was trying so hard to goad them. They didn't want to give him the pleasure of a reaction.

Finally, the Master stilled. He was holding a glass in one hand and, still smiling at his 'guests,' brought his drink up to his lips and sipped it.

"Ah," he sighed, happily. "I really did get a taste for fine wine whilst visiting your pathetic little planet. I guess Earth has it's uses after all." He chuckled softly.

Martha edged closer to Jack

The Master stepped forward. "You naughty children!" He scolded them. "You shouldn't have followed me."

Jack cleared his throat. "We thought we had a right to some payback."

The Master snorted. "Now, now, Jack. I'm not impressed. Revenge is for cowards, didn't you know that?" He continued in his condescending tone, now beginning to pace the room. "To forgive and move on, to live your lives, now THAT is true power!" He paused suddenly. "Who told me that?" He asked them. When they didn't respond, he smiled cruelly. "Oh yes, that's right. The Doctor." He laughed spitefully. Jack, having heard quite enough, went to lunge forward but Martha grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay back.

The Master noticed this activity and, with a sneer, strolled up to Jack. The Time Lord looked the ex Time Agent up and down. Jack tried not to flinch, though the urge to wipe that smirk off of the bastard's face was almost to much for him to bare.

The Master leant in. "So Jack, you went and lost the power of the vortex too then?"

Jack didn't reply. He continued to stare the Master out.

The Master grinned. "Not that it helps though human. I can still smell the stench of death on you. The wrongness. You shouldn't be alive at all. Freak!"

Jack didn't move. He let the bile wash over him. He didn't need to listen. The Master's words were poison. They didn't matter."

The Master was just gearing up. "No wonder the Doctor hated you!" He mocked. "It was worse than that though, wasn't it Jack? He feared you! You who loved him so very much!" Another cruel laugh. Jack held his ground as the Master moved ever closer, invading Jack's personal space. Suddenly, completely taken aback, the Master froze. His eyes grew wide with shock. He reached forward and touched Jack's face. Jack quickly jerked his head away.

"You're normal." The Master stuttered. " A normal, living human."

He backed off. This was unexpected. Jack should simply have died the second the Vortex had left him. He couldn't be alive and living again, a normal breathing human. It was impossible. Martha was side by side with Jack again now, enjoying the Master's uncertainty. He had been caught out and that had not been his plan. It wouldn't do.

"What happened?" The Master asked Jack. His gaze was now intense.

Jack smiled at him. It was important for the Captain to keep the evil Time Lord's attention on him because, over the Master's shoulder, Jack had seen the Doctor silently enter the room. Past him, Jack spotted the Master's guards, lying unconscious in the doorway.

The Doctor was making his way across the room, his eyes fixed on the Master's back. His eyes met Jack's for a moment and the message in the look was clear. Keep him talking. The Doctor's face was hard. Jack felt Martha shiver beside him and he knew she had spotted the Doctor too. Jack noticed the Doctor was holding the dalek gun in his right hand and seemed to be fighting with himself over whether to use it. Jack was frustrated. All the Doctor had to do was fire and it was over for them all! The Doctor would be back to normal!

Jack grabbed the Master's jacket, desperately trying to hold the evil man's attention.

"The vortex wanted to spare me. Funny, she wanted to hurt you didn't she? Can't think why!"

The Master shoved Jack back, dropping his own glass in the process, his eyes now flashing with anger. There was a loud smash that made them all jump. The Master opened his mouth to respond to Jack but stopped. Martha thought she saw him glance to his left, to where the Doctor was standing behind him. The medical student had no chance to warn her friend. Suddenly, the Master whirled round, grabbed the Doctor by his coat and forced him down painfully against the table. He pined him there.

"So, Doctor! I should have known! Did you kill my men?" He demanded.

The Doctor scoffed. "What do you think?"

The shock and memory of the last meeting hit the Master like a explosion. He realised exactly who was before him and could not work out how. It was obvious he couldn't believe his eyes. He stared down at his fallen enemy in shock. The Doctor glared back. Martha noted the dalek gun was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor must have stashed it back inside his coat at the last second.

Finally, the Master recovered his senses. He threw the Doctor away from him, over towards the far wall. The Master stood as still as a statue, gaping at his fellow Time Lord in disbelief. As he turned and regarded Jack, realisation seemed to dawn on him. Anger swept over him as he lurched toward Jack.

"What have you DONE!" The Master demanded.

The Doctor was on his feet. "He brought me back," he said, proudly. Jack couldn't help but smile as he stole a quick look at his friend. The Doctor seemed so calm, so together. Jack had never felt so in awe of the alien as he did in that moment.

The Master, on the other hand, was beside himself. He turned on the Doctor. "You freak!" He spat. "I can't look at you! You're ruined!" He slammed his fist down on the table. "The game was over. I won!"

"The rules have changed." The Doctor stated.

"You have no right to even make eye contact with the likes of me!" The Master exclaimed. "You're no Time Lord anymore, you're wrong, you're disgusting!"

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "Sticks and stones, Master," he said playfully. "I was dead, I've come back. There's nothing to fear once you've met death."

Martha's eyes widened. Now, they were finally finding out some of the Doctor's inner thoughts.

The Master had folded his arms in front of him, an obstinate expression on his face. "And I suppose that is because you can't die?"

The Doctor smiled. "I don't know and, to be honest, I don't care. All I know is, there's nothing left to be afraid of."

The Master was eying him. The look was very unpleasant.

"Is that right?" He whispered.

He took a step towards the Doctor. Jack didn't like his sudden change of mood. He moved closer to his friend, ready to assist him if he needed it.

"We'll see," The Master told the Doctor. He raised his fist into the air, closed his eyes and called out into the air.

"Abtrox, come to me!"

The affect this had on the Doctor was immediate. He gasped and backed off from the Master, away from Jack and Martha, until his back touched the wall. He was shaking his head, obviously in denial about this threat. Jack and Martha knew they didn't want to find out what that threat was.

"You couldn't... All dead... Impossible." the Doctor mumbled. He was scared. And Martha and Jack knew that meant big trouble.

They heard them first. A low howling noise, coming from the darkened corridor. Moments later, four creatures like nothing Martha had ever seen, flew into the room and began to circle excitedly.

Martha couldn't take her eyes of off the Abtrox. They were beautiful. Beautiful but horrifying.

They were transparent white and appeared to be shrouded in white cloaks. They had blank faces and black soulless eyes. Their faces were like those of children and they had the air of the young about them, almost as if they just wanted to play. Martha noticed how long the Abtrox's fingernails were and how they always held them out in front of themselves. They all surrounded the Master, floating around him, round and round, as if they were chasing each other.

"We come." Their voices were no more then high-pitched whispers. The Master smiled over at the Doctor, who was pressing himself further against the wall, obviously trying to melt into it. He looked terrified.

The Master pointed to the Doctor and declared in a commanding voice, "Time Traveller."

The creatures seemed to move faster than the eye could see. In no time at all, they were bearing down on the Doctor.

The Doctor closed his eyes. To Martha's horror, he was clearly trembling.

"Cannot sense Time on this one," the whispering voice of the Abtrox announced.

"Try again. See him. Look deeper." The Master responded patiently and one of the Abtrox moved nearer, pushing the Doctor flat against the wall. It's large lifeless eyes were boring into his skull. The Doctor let out a gasp of pain. The thing was nearly inside his head! The Doctor knew what would happen if they discovered what he was - a broken Time Lord.

Jack had seen enough. He leapt forward, desperate to get to the Doctor. Martha stayed back, staring at the scene in horror. The creatures looked like waifs or ghosts. What could they do?

As Jack made to get past him, the Master held out a hand, stopping the Captain in his tracks. "I wouldn't if I were you, Jack." He said, happily. "You would be a perfectly good meal for the Abtrox yourself."

Martha again hurried forward and took the Time Agent's hand, pulling him back. They were no good to the Doctor dead. Or worse. Jack was rooted to the spot. All he could do was watch as the creatures from hell continued to torment the Doctor.

"Stop them," the Doctor breathed, unable to take any more. He couldn't block his thoughts from the Abtrox for much longer. He was weak and no longer a complete Time Lord. The pressure on his mind was huge.

"Are you afraid, Doctor?" The Master cooed, grinning wildly. This was first class entertainment for him.

"Please." The Doctor whimpered.

"Get those things way from him!" Jack screamed, trying to pull free of Martha's grip. He'd be happy to stand in front of the Doctor now. Shield him from the demons anyway he could. Martha sobbed beside him.

The Master chuckled at them both and then turned back to the Doctor.

"I asked you a question, Doctor. Answer me and it's over!"

"YES!" The Doctor screamed. All four Abtrox's were pushing on his barrier now. And they were breaking through.

"Stop it," Martha whimpered. "Please, that's enough."

The Master grinned at her and bowed low. "Of course, my dear. Never one to refuse the request of a lady."

He stepped forward, arms outstretched, with the posture of a king. "Abtrox, approach me!"

Instantly, they did it. They flew away from the Doctor and obediently surrounded the Master again. The Doctor sunk to ground, exhausted and relieved.

The Master was addressing his servants. "Hear me," he barked. "You will not touch or harm any of the persons in this room. At ANY time. Are my words understood?"

"They are."

"Good," He clapped his hands. "Now my pets, you may go feed in the town. Have fun!"

The Doctor stifled a soft "no," as the Abtrox gracefully flew from the room one by one. The Master peered down at him.

"You would rather they fed on Martha and Jack then, would you?"

The Doctor said nothing. Martha went to go to the Doctor but the Master saw her desire and shook his head. She glared daggers at him but didn't move. Jack also kept his distance, shaking with anger. He never thought he would have to stand and watch the Doctor suffering, feeling completely useless, ever again. But here he was. And again that pain was caused by the Master.

The Doctor had found some spirit and was glaring up again at the Master.

"How could you?" He said, furiously. "The Abtrox caused the deaths of millions of innocents."

"Blah blah!" The Master responded and chuckled once more.

"They allied themselves with the daleks!" The Doctor shouted, trying again. "they hated us Time Lords. They killed our people."

"So did you." The Master reminded him with glee. He walked over to the Doctor and crouched down beside him.

"You listen to me, Doctor," The Master told him. "You will do as I say, when I say it. Or I will give you and your two young friends here to the Abtrox. If I'm right, you won't die. You will suffer for all eternity, long after you've watched Jack and Martha reduced to nothing. Am I making myself clear?"

The Doctor grimaced. "Yes," he muttered.

"Yes, what?" The Master snapped.

The Doctor paused before adding, very reluctantly, "Master."

Martha cringed. Jack flinched.

The Master guffawed and patted the Doctor on the head. "Good boy!" He exclaimed.

He got up, eyed his guards, still unmoving on the floor. "No more of that, Doctor. Can't have you sending my servants to sleep. Who'd cook?" Another loud laugh.

He spun round. "Jack, join me for a walk in the grounds? Lovely gardens here!"

Jack now had his arms crossed. "I don't think so. I'll be staying here."

The smile faded and the Master's mood darkened. "Do you need another demonstration, Jack?"

Jack glanced at the Doctor. He nodded at him. Martha gave Jack a tiny smile. That was all he needed. The Master indicated for Jack to go out of the door and the Captain did as he was told. With one last cruel smile at the Doctor and Martha, the Master followed him out. He paused in the doorway and clicked his fingers. The guards instantly awakened and took their positions. "No one enters." The Master ordered and they nodded. Martha was amazed at how bright they were, how regimented. They weren't sluggish or surprised. It was as if nothing had happened to them. The Master, with one last wink at Martha, then exited. The door was slammed shut and locked behind him.

Martha took her chance. Ignoring the glares from the guards, she hurried across the room and sat down beside the Doctor. She held him tightly and she was struck by how cold he was. Perhaps she was even more surprised to discover that he was still trembling. He clung to her, needing her touch, her comfort.

"What were they?" Martha whispered.

"Monsters from every child's worst nightmares," the Doctor replied. He closed his eyes and leant against her. She held him closer and gently stroked his hair.

The medical student turned and stared at the closed door, willing Jack to return. Things were looking worse for them with every passing minute.

'Hurry back Jack,' Martha told him, silently.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all! Sorry for my lateness on this one :) That's mainly cos last thursday I had a bit of an improptu trip to Cardiff where I saw Doctor Who being filmed! I saw David Tennant, Catherine Tate and some other people who shall rename nameless due to spoilers! But if I say they were filming scenes from ep 12 then those who know – that gives you an idea who I saw :) The scenes were emotional and great :) It was so cool :) And I saw the TARDIS – all lit up! OH and then at the weekend I went to a Heroes convention which was mad...

Aaanyway, back to the fic!

Thanks to:

**Moreta Lynx:** I'm not sure you'll like the Master much after this chapter either! Yep, the Abtrox are my own creation. Hope they are ok!

**Huggabledog: **Thanks very much. Glad you like my story. Hope you review again.

**Shadowtheo: **Thanks hon :) I'm glad you liked that chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chappie as I found it quite tough.

**Weemcg33: **Thanks :) Hope you like this chapter and that you review again :)

**Wyldcat: **Thanks for another great review, as always :) Looking forward to your comments on this chapter :)

Everyone one who is reading this – thank you! Hope you enjoy this update :) I'll try to have the next one sorted over Easter :)

**Chapter 9**

Jack walked slowly, arms at his side, being sure to stare straight ahead at all times. He didn't want to look at the man strolling along beside him. The Master had only spoken a few words to him since that had left the mansion and that was smalltalk concerning the weather and the beauty of the planet around them. Jack had retorted with a wisecrack, which had gained him a small smile but no reply. Jack knew he had no control over his current situation and he was unnerved. He waited for the Master to speak again.

"So Jack, are you not impressed at all with the grounds of my quaint little abode? 

Jack gritted his teeth. "Very nice." All he wanted to do was get back to the Doctor and Martha. He didn't understand why the Master had wanted him alone anyway. What use was he to him? 

The Time Lord seemed to be amused. "Not one for appreciating perfect architecture, are you, Jack?"

"Nothing about this place is perfect." Jack threw back.

The Master stopped abruptly. "I don't think you can honestly say that, Captain." He pointed. "Look around you. Isn't the view from here just mesmerising?"

Jack turned to look where the Master was indicating. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed across the stunning landscape, his eyes growing wider. The planet was stunning, there was no getting away from it. It was a better, unspoilt version of the Earth. There were green hills below the bright blue sky, small homes dotted around. People were skipping across the grass, holding hands and frollicking. Children were playing together happily, squealing with pleasure. The three suns beamed down upon all of them, making Jack feel their warmth through his large coat. He ached to take the coat off, to run down that hillside and laugh and lark around with the Doctor and Martha, joining in with the other inhabitants, to revel in the beautiful world around them. What concerns could they possibly have when they were in a place such as this?

And that was when that dreaded black cloud seemed to surround Jack. The feelings of heat and contentment vanished, to be replaced by coldness and fear. He glared at the Master, who was still smiling. It was as if nothing had changed for him. He was watching Jack's reactions closely though, and enjoying the man's discomfort greatly.

"You feel Acturis' agony, don't you Jack?"

Jack had nothing to say. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to shut out the cold, and the Master's evilness.

"What did you do to the Doctor?" The Master suddenly asked.

Jack glanced up. He was taken aback.

"What?"

"How did you bring him back?" 

Jack frowned. "I..." A beat. "The Doctor..." He hunted for the right words, flustered. "The Vortex asked me too."

The Master was intrigued. "It was the Vortex's request?"

Jack nodded. "She wanted him back, couldn't bear his loss." He looked away. "Nor could I."

The Master shrugged. "And now, you and the Vortex are forcing him to endure suffering beyond your imagining." An evil chuckle. "You who loves him _so_ very much."

Jack bristled but he didn't rise to the bait. 

"Pain is everywhere here, you must feel it." The Master continued, changing tack slightly. "This planet knows it is wrong, it knows it is a monstrosity. The planet is crying out for death."

Jack swallowed. "Why?" he said softly, "Why bring _this_ planet back?"

The Master shrugged. "Acturis wasn't my choice. Any planet would have done. The Abtrox wanted this one. Turns out the Acturians were old foes of the Abtrox. And the people of this world had such a vast understanding of Time. It made no odds to me. I simply respected the wishes of my allies."

"I've heard of the Abtrox," Jack muttered, "their name was once feared all across the universe. Why are you working with them?"

The Master licked his lips. "We have an agreement that is to both of our benefits." He stepped forward. "But those people out there, Jack. They can't feel anything. All they know is love, pleasure and happiness. I gave them that. It was the daleks that brought destruction here. I restored them to health, gave them their lives back."

Jack was feeling nuetious.

"Oh please! Do you actually believe you are some kind of God or something? Or are you just mad?"

The Master rounded on him. "I am the Last of the Time Lords! I have every right to be a God!"

Jack held his ground. "Firstly, the Doctor is still a Time Lord. Stop saying he isn't! You have no idea do you? You can't imagine real power." Turning his back once again on the Master, he gestured to the people below them. "Those men, women and children down there know true power and respect. Look at how happy they are! When have you ever been truly happy, Master?"

His eyes flashing, the Master grabbed Jack, swinging him round to face him.

"You want to know when I was happiest?" He snarled. "I'll tell you when! That wonderful moment when I was burning your beloved Doctor's soul away, feeling his very essence leaving him as he screamed and writhed beneath me. THAT was the greatest moment of all of my lives, _Jack!"_

Jack, who was far to angry to think clearly, threw a punch at the Master. The Time Lord read his intention easily and nimberly stepped out of the way. As Jack punched only the air and lost his footing, the Master brought his fist down hard on the humans lower back, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him down to his knees. Now the Master had Jack at his mercy and he made the most of it. He rained blows down on his victim, only stopping when Jack lay at his feet, bloodied and beaten and gasping for breath. Satisfied with his victory, the Master crouched down beside Jack, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, forcing the ex Time Agent to look up at him.

"You are nothing, Harkness! You gave up everything! You gave up the power of the vortex! And for what?" He laughed in Jack's face. "For someone who is sick at the sight of you!"

Jack spoke through the pain. "You don't know anything."

"No?" the Master sneered. "I think you will find that I know the Doctor. I've known him slightly longer than you have. I know what makes him tick." He leant in closer. "And I know what he fears."

Jack whimpered. Whatever the Master was going to say, he didn't want to hear it.

The Master carried on, still clearly enjoying the moment.

"He hates anything that is out of place. If something doesn't belong, he HAS to do something about it. What do you think has driven him on all through his lives? The need to fight wrongness and evil, to do the right thing." The Master shook his head in disgust. "Because of you, Jack, the Doctor himself is now wrong. He despises himself!"

Jack hung his head in shame. The Master saw this but didn't let him rest. He wanted more.

"You have wrecked him, human! You have meddled in powers you can have no comprehension of! All because you and the Vortex couldn't bear to lose him!"

"It wasn't like that," Jack moaned, tears threatening to spill. "You killed him, you did this to him..."

"You keep on lying to yourself, Harkness." Came the furious reply. "You still don't appreciate the damage you've caused do you? Stupid ape!"

Jack looked up sharply. The Master carried on, forcing home his advantage. He knew his next words would break the Time Agent. H would enjoy watching him cry.

"You are forcing him to go through what would be complete humiliation and agony for any Time Lord. He will slowly lose sight of himself, go insane with hatred, caused by the irreparable damage _you_ did to him and to Time itself." The Master paused before adding quietly, "He is my responsibility now."

Jack looked up sharply.

"What do you mean by that?"

The Master merely smiled. 

Jack rose back up, his face stony and resolute, ignoring the pain he was in.

"He is not and will never be_ your __responsibility_, do you hear me?" He glared at the Master with pure hatred as he said, slowly and clearly; "There is no way I'm letting you near him ever again."

The Master returned Jack's frosty glare. "It's not your decision, Jack. You don't have any choice. He needs me. You can't say the same, can you?"

Jack couldn't think of a reply.

X

The Doctor and Martha were still sat on the ground in the small room, waiting for Jack's return. Martha was still cuddling the Doctor. Every few minutes, she glanced at the door, willing it to open and for Jack to appear. She was so worried about the Doctor. His shivering was worse and he was icy cold to touch. She knew she had to do something. What if he went into some kind of coma?

Plucking up the courage, she pulled herself to her feet and cautiously approached the two guards at the door. They both eyed her as she drew nearer.

She addressed the one closer, in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Excuse me, please. My friend is ill. Could he have a blanket?"

The man completely ignored her. She continued on, regardless.

"Please, I think he may be in shock. I need him to keep warm and this room is quite cold. Would it be so much of a problem for you to -"

She never finished her sentence. With a sigh of annoyance, the man shoved her away, knocking her to the floor. There was a quiet gasp from the floor, the Doctor had seen what was happening but could do nothing. The man marched up to the stunned Martha and yanked her head up by her hair. She stifled a cry, trying to pull free of his iron grip.

"Are you going to shut up?" He snapped to her. When she didn't reply, he raised his fist. The other guard was by his side in a flash and he grabbed his friends hand, giving him a look of fury.

The first guard pulled his hand away. He seemed surprised.

"What is your problem," he hissed quietly.

"Leave her alone. What kind of a coward are you anyway, trying to hit a woman? Get back to your post."

The cruel guard looked like he would argue but then seemed to think better of it. With a smirk, he brushed past the kind man and stomped back to his position. He stared straight ahead, his face like thunder.

The man now beside Martha reached out and helped her up. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice low enough so only she could hear. "We don't see a lot of action here. Soldiers can get carried away."

Martha glared at him. Even though she was grateful, she didn't trust this person. 

"Some soldiers!" She snapped. "Thugs, more like!" 

He didn't argue. With a glance at the Doctor, he hesitated for only a second before hurriedly taking off his jacket, leaving only a white shirt on underneath. He placed the jacket over the trembling Time Lord, nodded to Martha and went to walk back over to the door. Martha grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Thank you." She said - and she meant it. With a smile she added, "I'm Martha."

He bowed to her. "My name is Taynor." He mumbled and then quickly re-took his position. His fellow guard was staring straight ahead but his face was red. He didn't speak though he was clearly fuming. Martha could see trouble brewing for Taynor.

"Martha", a soft voice mumbled, below her. 

She jumped. "Doctor, are you ok?"

He smiled. "I will be, though a fire to sit beside would be nice roundabout now."

Martha held him tightly, relieved he was talking and coherent. 

"Those men are not Acturians." The Doctor said, almost silently. Martha glanced over at them. They made no sign that they'd heard.

"How do you know?" She hissed back.

"They don't have the mark of Acturis' Sun's. The symbol that Serena had on her forehead? It's to do with the Acturians faith. All of them are branded with the mark when they are infants. Plus, all these men are identical. Not just very alike, they are the same man."

"Then, where?" She asks him, still trying hard not to be overheard.

"I don't know," came his reply. "Maybe they weren't brought here. Maybe they were created here." He paused, eyes again closed. "Created by the Abtrox."

"They still have their own personalities though." Martha muttered.

The Doctor shrugged. "Just because they were made, it doesn't mean they aren't real. Some would be strong enough to think for themselves."

Martha understood. "And these Abtrox, what are they? And how powerful are they, if they can create people?"

The Doctor sighed. "There must be the only four of their kind left in existence," he mused, more to himself than her. "I thought they were wiped out with the daleks." A cold smile. "That's twice I was wrong there then."

The medical student squeezed his hand. "Go on," she urged.

"And yes, very powerful. They were on the Dalek's side during the Time War. Like their allies, they were our enemies. They longed to feed off of us all. The daleks wanted to kill us, the Abtrox actually wanted _us_! They fed off of Time radiation and of course, Time Lords were," a pained pause, "are, coated in it." He stopped. She waited patiently, knowing how hard this was to relive. Finally, he continued. "Errors in time were a gourmet feast for them. If there were any problems, any holes that needed to be filled, they would be there, like scavengers, feeding off of the wrongness and those that don't belong. The more they feed, the stronger they become."

He broke off again, shaking his head.

"This place must be an eden for them, an ongoing feast. All these people, all wrong, all there for the taking. And me," a grim smile, "I'd be the biggest and best meal of all."

He looked again towards the door. The guards wouldn't meet his gaze.

The Doctor let out another sigh before looking back at Martha. "How could he do this? Even for the Master, this is despicable."

Before she had a chance to reply, the locked door suddenly burst open and, with a howl, a Abtrox burst in. Martha screamed loudly, the Doctor, with a moan of pain as he was still weak, grabbed her and dragged her away to the far side of the room, as far back as possible. He stood in front of her, trying to shield her. Taynor and his friend were both crying out, clearly horrified.

"Don't look," The Doctor told her. 

She couldn't help it. With fear, she glanced towards the cries and immediately wished she hadn't..

One of the Abtrox had hold of Taynor and had lifted him clear off of the ground, leaving his feet dangling above it. The creature was holding Taynor with one hand, it's strength must have been immense, she reasoned. It was leaning right into his face, it's mouth touched the poor man's cheek. It's other hand was placed against the man's face and it's long crooked finger nails were ripping into his flesh. His screams were growing fainter until he was finally deathly quiet and his body stilled. The Abtrox moved it's face away from his and dropped him to the ground, no longer interested.

It glanced at the other guard and then turned away. The man saw his chance and ran out of the room, with not even a backwards glance at the trapped Martha and Doctor.

"Wait!" Martha shrieked.

"Don't waste your energy," the Doctor ordered her. "Move further back and stay behind me." She did as she was told, her breath laboured with fear.

"Is Taynor...?" She whimpered.

"We can't help him," the Doctor replied, simply.

The Abtrox watched them closely but it didn't move. Instead, it rose high above them and let out a deafening howl. Both Martha and the Doctor covered their ears.

"What is it doing?" Martha yelled above the noise.

"Calling for aid," The Doctor cried back. 

Within seconds, the three other Abtrox glided into the room, and began to soar high above them, shrieking with delight. The first Abtrox, now obviously the leader, joined it's comrades.

"Feed, my brothers," it whispered. The eeriness of it's voice added to Martha's growing terror. 

"Doctor," she hissed, scared out of her wits.

"Stay still," he breathed back. "Don't move. Clear your mind! Don't let it read..."

The leader howled in triumph before crying out hoarsely; "Time Traveller!"

All four creatures swooped down at the Doctor and Martha. The Doctor stepped forward, placing himself between the monsters and Martha. It wasn't him they had sensed though, they weren't interested in him. The Leader hissed at him, baring it's teeth. He felt the full force of it's power strike him, knocking him out of it's way, leaving it's path clear to Martha. The stricken girl was frozen to the spot, staring horror struck at the beast now hovering right in front of her.

"Run, Martha!" The Doctor shouted from where he had fallen. "Just get out!"

She didn't respond. The alien pulled her into it's arms, still repeating the same words, with apparent glee. "Time Traveller!"

The Doctor staggered to his feet. There was no time to waste. Martha would be dead in moments if he didn't think quickly. He quickly cleared his mind, removing any barriers he had set up. He was now an open book, easy for the Abtrox to read. 

Steadying himself, he hurried toward the leading monster, his hands held out in front of him in surrender. Calmly, he stated, as loudly as he could; "Abtrox, hear me. Leave her! It's me you want. I'm a Time Lord! And I'm wrong! Come on. Sense me. I'm yours!"

The Abtrox turned it's ghostly face towards the yelling Time Lord and snarled at him. Martha was already sobbing, trying to get away, to stop him. "No," she moaned. "Doctor, don't..."

The leader released Martha so suddenly that she lost her footing and fell to the floor. The Abtrox soared once more into the air and flew towards the Doctor, it's fellows joining it. They surrounded him as they had done before and again tried to sense his feelings and thoughts, to know every inch of him. This time, there was no barrier up against them. With a cry of pleasure, the Leader threw back it's head and shrieked. All the creatures were excited, they all now knew what the Doctor was.

Martha desperately tried to get to her friend, screaming and begging. "Please! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him! _Please!_"

"Time Lord!" They cackled. "Broken Time Lord! You belong to us!"

The Doctor was overpowered and forced to his knees, two Abtrox holding him in place by his arms. With a shout, Martha ran at them. She was forced back by another Abtrox and shoved against a wall. It was no good struggling, the thing was too strong. All she could do was watch as the leader hovered slightly off of the ground, nose to nose with the Doctor. 

With a roar, it gripped a handful of his hair and painfully forced his head back. With a low noise Martha could only assume was laughter, the Abtrox placed it's long fingernails against the Doctor's cheek, as it had done to Taynor and began to rip it's talons into his flesh. The Abtrox closed it's eyes in satisfaction as it started to feed from the Doctor. She could almost see his soul being dragged out if him and devoured by the Abtrox. The Time Lord moaned in fear and disgust, trying desperately to pull away but he was held fast. Martha saw the creature grinning cruelly at him, eyes still closed, contentment on it's face. It's teeth nibbled at his lips, a long white tongue licked his mouth. Martha thought she was going to be sick.

The sobs racked through her body. She was finding it hard to breath, held sostrongly against the wall. She heard The Doctor let out a pained cry, knew he was in agony. She could just see him, saw he was trembling, tears spilling down his face, eyes wide.

"_Please, let him go!_" Martha pleaded, her voice now a dull whine. She knew her efforts were in vain. 

The Doctor was being emptied of everything that made him the man he was. Soon, he would be as good as dead, if he wasn't already. And there was nothing she can do but watch it happen in stunned horror.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again all. Here's the next update for you. Hope you enjoy and please review if you can.

Thanks to these folks who reviewed chapter 9:

**Moreta Lynx: **Another great review! I love getting your comments. You view the Master/Doctor relationship the same way as I do! I'll be interested to find out what you make of them in this chapter. I think Ive moved them on a bit here, and shown the Master in a bit of a new light! See what you think anyway!

**Wyldcat: **I agree with you the Master beating up the Master is slightly OOC but I will explain his reasoning (or lack of) behind this in later chapters. And I do think Simm! Master is capable of hurting humans if he feels the need. Lucy's black eye for example. And I'm sure he torured Jack at some stage during that year. I know what you mean though, he should use his brain more. As I said, I will explain this more in upcoming chapters...

**Driessen:** Thanks for the email. Sorry is being a problem for you. I hope you manage to see this chapter. If you can't review, please send me an email!! Nice to read your comments, Im glad you like the story so far.

OK, carrying on then! Enjoy all!

**Chapter 10**

Martha was still against the wall, unable to move. It was becoming hard for her to breathe. Despite her despair and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take her eyes off of the scene before her. The Abtrox leader had pulled the Doctor ever closer, the Time Lord now so weak that the evil creature was supporting him. Martha let out a low sob. She knew she was going to be forced to watch him die, right in front of her. She was useless. She loved the man in front of her and all she could do was whine helplessly as he suffered.

At that moment, the Abtrox abruptly released the Doctor and he fell to the ground like a stone. He lay still but was gasping for air. Martha cried out as he was dragged back into the kneeling position, now held up by the two Abtrox.

"Let him go!" Martha yelled, struggling anew. She could not stand by and watch them drain him dry. "He can't take anymore." She was shocked when the Abtrox began to laugh. It was a high pitching noise and it chilled her to the bone.

"The Time Lord belongs to us, little one." The Abtrox leader said, it's smile wide and haunting. "Any time anomaly is our plaything."

"No," Martha shouted back. "Please."

Turning it's back on her, the Abtrox waved to the two holding the Doctor. "Feed," it hissed.

With a snarl of pleasure, one of the Abtrox released it's hold on the Doctor, leaving it's fellow to support him alone. The second Abtrox now hovered beside the Doctor and placed it's hand on his face, just as it's leader had done before it. With a hiss of satisfaction, it also began to suck hungrily on his life force. Martha was stunned to see that the Doctor's eyes were now open. He was staring up at the ceiling. Martha could see the horror and fear in those eyes. She actually found herself wishing she could go over to him, grab the dalek gun inside his coat and blast him dead, ending his torment. But she couldn't even do that.

"You are touched by time," came the hated voice, again addressing her, dragging her attention away from the Doctor. Martha glared at it.

"Yes I am!" The medical student announced proudly. "And what's it to you?"

The Abtrox leader seemed amused. Martha could feel her struggling lessening, knew her own life force was leaving her. She knew this meant the demons were beginning to feed on her too. With a gasp, she felt the cold talons of the leading Abtrox on her cheek and knew her time was nearly up. The last thing she would ever feel would be the creature's happiness at it's stealing of her life. The last thing she would ever see would be the Doctor's suffering. There was nothing else. She was going to die.

_"STOP!"_

With a shout of fury, The Master burst into the room at that moment, Jack right behind him.

The Abtrox didn't waste a second, they ignored the newcomers completely, continuing to feed upon their victims. The Master's anger deepened. Jack, meanwhile, had taken in the horrible scene before him. He saw Martha pinned against the wall, two Abtrox leaning into her, draining her. She could hardly stand, she was so weak. Ignoring the Master's yell of annoyance, Jack charged at the Abtrox holding Martha. The leader spun round, knocking the human back. Jack flew through the air, landing in a heap beside the Master. He lay there, stunned. It felt like Vortex power had hit him. The renegade Time Lord peered down at Jack with complete contempt.

"Fool!" The Master spat at him.

Leaving Jack to his pain, the Time Lord strode forward into the centre of the room, suddenly oozing confidence.

"I said, stop!" He yelled. Jack could see he was furious. The leader released it's hold on poor Martha and turned to face the Master.

"They are ours!" It snarled to him in response.

The Master's gaze flickered towards the Doctor. He was kneeling before his two Abtrox captors, both of them now feeding from him. His eyes were still open but now lifeless, staring into nothing. Pure rage hit the Master. How dare these freaks touch one of his own? They would pay for hurting a Time Lord, he would make sure of that.

"You will obey me!" The Master demanded, furiously. _"You WILL listen!"_

More of that cold laughter. The Master's allies were not interested in his demands now. He knew Martha was near death and that was not part of his plan. And as for the Doctor, what long term effect would this have on him? The Master had uses for his fellow Time Lord. He would not allow the Abtrox to ruin everything he had worked so hard to set up.

The Master closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Jack painfully sat up, watching him. He could feel the powers the Master was summoning and knew they were natural to the Time Lord. A loud howl made him turn his attention to the Abtrox. They had been forced away from their victims and were cowering, their hands covering their ears. The Master moved towards them and they edged away, clearly in great pain. Jack reasoned that the Master was using his knowledge of Time to hold them. Finally, the Master stopped his chanting and released the Abtrox. They fell to the ground, all of them crying as children would, huddled together, offering each other comfort.

The Master continued to approach them. "You WILL obey me," he shouted, arms outstretched. "I can destroy you!"

For once, Jack was glad to hear that statement. He had never been so grateful for the Master being a Time Lord. He quickly looked towards his friends, hoping against hope for the best, that they would be ok.

The Doctor was lying on the floor, unmoving. Martha had curled herself up in a ball on the far side of the room when the creatures had left her, alive but weak. As Jack watched, she slowly began to crawl to the Doctor. As she drew near, she reached out for him. At her touch, he cried out and scrambled away from her, breathing fast and regarding her with terrified eyes. He plainly didn't recognise her. She gaped at him, horrified, as he pressed himself into the wall, trembling and sobbing.

The Master was beside himself with fury. "You disregarded my orders to you," he raged, now pacing around his 'allies'. "I ordered you to stay away! Why did you do this?"

"Real time travellers!" The leader hissed, "And this Lord of Time is incomplete."

"So?" The Master fumed.

"We need his spirit, his essence!" The Abtrox leader were now grovelling at the Master's feet. "Give him to us!"

"I told you, NO!" The Master shouted, pushing the Abtrox away. With a cry, it soared again into the air and it's fellows soon joined it. The Master pointed to the door. "Leave here."

The creatures floated high above him. They seemed to be regaining their confidence.

"You need us, Time Lord." The leader warned, "Remember that."

"Remember?" The Master repeated. "You should remember whose plan this was to begin with, who saved you. You would still be lost in the void if it weren't for me and if I wanted, I could send you back there. I have time under my control. _You remember that._"

The leader of the Abtrox bared it's teeth. Then, it slowly inclined it's head. "You have the power, Time Lord."

The Master grimly smiled, content. One by one, the Abtrox swooped towards the door. The Leader was the last to leave. It paused, hovering near the exit. "_For now_," it finished, with a snarl. It then turned and flew through the door without waiting for him to reply.

The Master gave a low sigh of relief and wiped sweat away from his forehead. He then hurriedly glanced to Martha and Jack, now stood together, apparently shielding the Doctor from him. He regarded the trembling form of his fellow Time Lord, a range of emotions flooding through him. One of these, he was surprised to realise, was pity. He stood there for a minute, unsure. Then, with a smirk to Jack and Martha, he walked towards the door.

A thought sprang to Martha. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she jumped forward.

"Help him." She said softly.

Jack and the Master were seemingly as stunned as each other. The Master watched her, puzzled.

Jack, meanwhile, turned on Martha, grabbing her arm angrily.

"Have you gone crazy?" he hissed to her. Martha pulled away.

"Maybe," she replied, "but he's the only one who can help him."

"He's not going near the Doctor!"

Martha was frowning now. "So, you know how to help him do you? Look at him, Jack!"

Jack did. His friend didn't appear to know where he was or who any of them were. He cringed away like a small child, obviously terrified and in a huge amount of pain. Jack stepped towards him and he whimpered, banging his head against the wall in his haste to get away. Jack quickly moved away, pain etched on his own face. He turned to Martha and nodded.

Martha swallowed as she slowly approached the Master. He eyed her dangerously.

"Please," she begged, "help him."

The Master shook his head, incredulously. "You remember who I am, right, sweetheart? And who he is? What makes you think I would want to help him?"

"To prove that you can." Martha answered, calmly.

He stared at her for a few seconds, obviously trying to work her out. Martha gazed back, her eyes pleading. Jack waited, glancing down at the Doctor nervously. If the Master could help him, he would have to do so quickly.

Finally, the Master shrugged. He crossed the room and, after eyeballing Jack until he moved out of the way, he knelt down before the Doctor. As he went to place his fingers on the other Gallifreyans head, the Doctor shouted out in panic, trying to shove the Master away, refusing to let him touch him.

"Still!" The Master demanded, irritated. "_Be still_!"

Eventually, the Master had succeeded in calming the Doctor sufficiently to allow himself close enough to place his hands on either side of the Doctor's scalp, without getting hit for his troubles. Both Time Lords closed their eyes, The Master scrunching his forehead up in concentration. The Doctor stopped trembling and his tears dried up. He rested his head against the Master's, glad to at last be at peace.

Martha and Jack approached them carefully, not wanting to interrupt. The Master's eyes snapped open and he regarded the Doctor, almost with affection. He leaned back and stood up. The Doctor opened his own eyes and gazed at him. They both appeared to be speechless. Martha knew this was the closest they had felt for a long time. For a few precious seconds, they had actually connected.

The Master coughed. He glanced in the direction of Jack and Martha, now uncomfortable knowing they were watching. He went to walk towards them, to leave the Doctor on the ground but the other Time Lord grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.

There was an uncomfortable silence. The Master was embarrassed. He pulled his hand away, apparently annoyed.

"Don't mention it." He barked. He bent over him menacingly. "I can undo the fix anytime, Doctor. I'll be expecting immediate respect at all times from you from now on. Or maybe you liked knowing insanity. Do I make myself clear?"

The Doctor shrank away from him. Martha could tell how much the Master's words hurt.

The Master was grinning evilly. "What did you think?" He said, mockingly, "That I helped you out of the goodness of my hearts?"

Jack had heard enough. "Leave him alone!" He snapped, shoving the Time Lord away from his friend. The Master chuckled, choosing to ignore Jack's attack, this time. He walked back towards the door, smiling pleasantly as he saw that the Doctor was now sleeping soundly.

"Nothing's changed, Jack." The Master sneered, indicating the Doctor. "I've given him some time, that's all. See this is a temporary fix, a plaster over the hole in his mind if you like. But the hole will get bigger, too big eventually for my plaster. Nothing can stop him from losing his mind. I'm the only one who can help him through this." He gave the Time Agent a knowing look. Jack turned away.

Martha stepped forward. "Will he be, eh, normal when he wakes up?"

Another cold smile. "Can't be sure. I expect he may be a little strange for a while. Perhaps you and especially brave old Jack over there should keep your distance for a bit."

Martha frowned. "How can we do that, exactly? We're locked in a cell with him."

The Master gave a sarcastic gasp. "So you are. I suggest you be careful then, my dear."

With that, the Master swept out towards the door. Martha noticed for the first time that the cruel guard from earlier was waiting for him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Next to him, she saw Jenson, who she now assumed was some kind of butler. He nodded to her politely.

The Master glared at the two men. "Get that thing away from here," he ordered, gesturing to Taynor's crumpled body, still lying where he fell. He then marched away. Martha and Jack could hear him chuckling all the way down the corridor.

The men said nothing as they rushed to obey their Mayor. As Jenson took Taynor's arms, Jack was surprised to see him grimace. He wondered if the two men had been friends. Jenson turned his head and stared back at Jack. Something silent was spoken between them before Jenson broke the gaze. As Jenson and his helper carried Taynor out of the room, Jack was left watching after them, wondering what the butler was trying to tell him.

The Doctor moaned. Jack and Martha turned quickly towards him and exchanged relieved glances when they saw he was still sleeping. Atleast he wasn't suffering anymore.

"We should try and sleep too, while he is," Martha said softly. "It must be night by now."

Jack nodded. "Too much to expect the bastard to give us a room with a window, I guess?"

Martha couldn't help but smile.

She yawned. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you're ready for some nice winks right now honey," he told her kindly. "I'll wait for a while, keep an eye on the Doctor. I think one of us should be awake, just in case..."

She looked him over, noticing his bruised and bloodied state for the first time. "Jack, you're hurt."

He waved her concern away. "Forget it, I've been through a lot worse, believe me." He indicated towards the Doctor. "He's the one we need to worry about."

Martha didn't like this reply but she knew there was no talking to Jack right then. She knew they both needed rest and he had to work through some thoughts. "OK Jack, but you wake me up if you get too tired. Deal?"

He grinned. Jack really did care a lot for this girl. The Doctor had chosen well. Again.

Plonking herself down in the corner of the room, Martha curled up, placing her own coat under her head. She hadn't realised how exhausted she was. Suddenly, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was asleep before she knew it.

Jack sighed. They had all been through so much just recently. He was amazed at the spunk of the young medical student. And immensely proud of her. He knew the Doctor would feel the same way once he was back to his old self. Jack prayed that would be soon. He missed his Time Lord more than he could say.

He sat down beside the Doctor, watching him sleep. The alien looked so peaceful, so young. Jack couldn't help himself. He carefully pulled the Time Lord into his arms and held him close.

"I won't let him take you, Doctor," he told the sleeping Gallifreyan, a tear escaping down his cheek. He kissed the Time Lord lightly on the forehead. "I'll die before I let him have you." He had never felt so sure about anything in his long life. He'd kill the Master before he had to hand the Doctor over to him. Anything he had to do, he'd see it done. And God help the Master if he underestimated Jack Harkness again.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, shouldn't happen again! I'll be aiming to post a chapter a week from now on. Doctor Who being back on TV tends to take up a lot of time and seems to block the creativity :) Hopefully won't last long!

I want to thank my fantastic new beta **csg1**. If you find that this update has improved grammer then it's all down to her! If you spot any mistakes its probably cos I added some paragraphs after she had checked through! You did an amazing job for me hon, I'm really grateful! Thanks again. :)

I also want to thank these reviewers:

**Becky:** Good to hear from you again! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Hope you keep enjoying the story and review again soon :)

**Moreta Lynx: **I agree with you. Why wouldn't the Master have been changed by the Time War. The Doctor feels guilt and pain at the Time Lords' loss, the Master has simply lost his thin grip on sanity. I also see his need to make the Doctor suffer stems from his own lonliness and obsession. He needs the Doctor as much as the Doctor needs him. Even if neither of them realise it. That's my view of their relationship for this fic anyway! :) Enjoy Florida, look forward to hearing from you again when you get back!

**The-writer1988: **Wow, thanks so much for such a great review :) It is a kind of slash fic, you'll see what I mean soon enough! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and review again :)

**Wyldcat: **Thanks, I enjoyed writing that scene between the Doctor and Master, nice to see his softer side for a change! Back to his normal self now though! ;) I hope you like :)

**Vcarp93** – Thanks very much, I'm glad you like the story. Please review again :)

Ok, onwards!

Chapter 11

Jack and Martha were sitting together on the floor a good hour later, the Doctor still sleeping soundly beside them. Jack had covered him with his long trench coat, hoping to keep him warm. Even though the Time Lord had never taken his own coat off, he would still shudder in his sleep every so often.

Jack had reluctantly moved away from his friend once Martha had woken up. She had tried to convince him to get some rest himself but he had again refused, preferring to stay, as he had put it, "with it." She had told him she understood his fears and wish to protect the Doctor but even she didn't know the whole truth. Jack was terrified that if he slept, just for a moment, that that would be the time the Master came and took the Doctor away. And Jack was not going to let that happen, no matter how exhausted he felt. He owed the Doctor that, at the very least.

But, of course, the Master stealing the Doctor away wasn't the Captain's only fear. Neither he nor Martha had voiced their concerns at the Master's last stinging words or what they felt could happen when the Doctor awoke, what state of mind he would be in. Jack had said he thought the Master was lying, that the Doctor would be 'fine'. Martha had not replied.

The medical student had quickly seen to Jack's bruises, using a handkerchief to gently dab the cuts on his face and hands. She had also found that he had a few cracked ribs which would be very painful to him for a while. Otherwise, there wasn't much she could do. Jack had suffered quite a beating. Jack had commented how he missed being immortal. Maybe the Master would have just got on and killed him and then he wouldn't have had to deal with the pain.

They were now sat, both cross legged, not speaking. The only sounds that were audible were Jack's occasional pained winces or peaceful sighs from the Doctor. Martha glanced again towards the door. The guards hadn't re-entered since carrying Taynor away, they had been left alone for some time now.

"He's insane, isn't he?" Martha said, finally breaking the silence.

"Don't say that!" Jack snapped, rounding on her. Martha couldn't hide her surprise. "He'll be just fine," the American continued, "He's been through a lot, that's all!"

Realisation dawned on Martha and she groaned. "Not the Doctor, Jack. The Master."

"Oh." Jack glanced away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Martha chose to ignore his mistake. "Look at what he did to you," she said, pointing. "And helping creatures like the Abtrox."

Jack nodded, grimly. "I've heard stories of the Abtrox all my life, even from when I was a child. Stuff of nightmares."

Martha grimaced. "That's exactly what the Doctor said they were. Nightmares. They terrify me, Jack. The Master obviously thinks he can control them but you saw what happened earlier, I don't think he can."

Jack sighed. "You think they'll come back for the Doctor anyway, don't you?"

"Yes I do." A pause. Another frown. "And us too, probably."

Jack smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay," he told her. "The Master will keep his Abtrox allies at bay, or they'll allow him too whilst they still need_ him_ anyway."

"And what do you think it is they need from him?"

"I don't know," he answered grimly. "It's not like he has any special powers now. He's just a normal Time Lord." He got to his feet, still watching the door, waiting for any sign that someone, anyone, was approaching. "He wants to keep the Doctor, you know. To 'look after' him. He told me so."

"Who cares what he wants?" Martha exclaimed, angrily. "The Doctor would never stay with him. Not in a million years."

Jack shrugged. "He could force him too." He lowered his voice, aware that their conversation could be overheard. "Remember the Doctor's granddaughter?"

Martha glared. "He can't know about that! He'd have used that knowledge against the Doctor by now."

Jack now looked obstinate. "Whatever his plans are, if he thinks he's taking the Doctor away from me, he's doing it over my dead body."

Martha actually shivered as she stood up to join him. She had never seen Jack looking so resolved, so _dangerous_.

"What if he could help him, Jack?" She dared to ask, her voice soft. "He did just now."

Jack flinched. He was clearly stunned at her words. He reached out and clasped her shoulders, actually giving her a small shake.

"He killed him, Martha!" He spat. Martha closed her eyes. Jack carried on, still fuming. "Don't you ever forget what The Master is. He's responsible for millions of deaths! You can never ever trust him." She shook her head furiously. He released her before adding; "The Doctor would say the same."

"I would say the same as what?"

Both Jack and Martha jumped, startled. The Doctor was awake and standing in front of them, Jack's coat in his arms. He looked fine, but somehow, different. He was eying them both, almost with suspicion.

Martha stepped forward, deeply concerned. "Are you alright Doctor?"

He smiled at her, almost ferally.

"I think so Martha. I was happily asleep, getting some well earned rest." His eyes flashed. "But due to two people standing right by me, talking in _very_ loud voices, that idea kind of went out of the window."

Jack was worried. The Doctor seemed, despite looking to the contrary, wrong. He was no longer trembling or shaking but was now acting so unnervingly. He swallowed when he realised both he and Martha were now being glared at by their friend.

"Doctor," he began, softly, "are you sure you're.."

Jack was halted by the Doctor's sudden laughter, cutting him to the bone. "Sure I'm what, Jack?" He asked, playfully. "Fine? Normal? Happy?" More laughter. Martha stepped away from the Doctor, moving closer to Jack.

The Doctor dumped Jack's coat unceremoniously on the floor and then held up a hand. "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. That question just seems a bit funny from where I'm standing, Jack." The Doctor began to creep forward. Jack and Martha found themselves backing away. "Because, I'm clearly not right am I? I'm entirely WRONG!"

The last word was shouted with such venom that it made Jack want to run to the door and scream for help. The Doctor was frightening him, much more than the Master ever could.

Martha tried to talk to the damaged Time Lord again, desperate to get through to him. "Doctor, please stop. I think this is the aftereffects of what the Abtrox did. You're not yourself."

The Doctor stopped, his eyes growing wide with mock shock and wonder. "Do you think so, Martha? I knew I chose you for a reason. You're so clever aren't you?" A cruel grin. "Anything else? Oh, obviously I needed a quick replacement after I lost Rose. She was the only one of you moronic, pathetic apes that I actually DID care about!"

Martha swallowed hard. "You don't mean that."

"Don't listen to him, Martha." Jack told her, grimly. "He's in some kind of shock. He's just attacking us, like a frightened animal."

"The Master told us," she hissed back, unwanted tears now spilling down her cheek. "He said he'd go mad."

"He's not mad!" Jack snarled back.

The Doctor was now staring hatefully at Jack, his eyes locked on the Time Agent. "You think you know me so well, Jack Harkness."

"I do, Doctor. Well enough to know this _isn't_ you!"

"Ah," the Doctor said, calmly. "What about my abandoning you on that space station then? Getting away from you the first opportunity I got. Was that me?"

Jack took a moment, regaining his composure before answering. "That was a gut reaction from a Time Lord. You acted the way that was natural for your species."

"Yes," the Doctor replied softly. "Natural to a Time Lord. To despise errors in Time. To hate anything that's wrong, or changed, or..." He lost his words and reverted his gaze.

Jack and Martha waited. The agent was protecting the medical student, trying to keep her out of the way.

The Doctor seemed frozen to the spot, eyes rooted to the ground.

Steeling his nerve, Jack left Martha and edged nervously towards the Doctor, unsure whether he had gone into some sort of daze. Martha watched his progress, ever growing more fearful the closer Jack got.

Suddenly the Doctor snapped out of his stupor and his eyes darted to where Jack was paused, terrified, right in front of him.

With a shout of; "You did this to me!" The Doctor flung himself on his friend, knocking him to the ground. Martha screamed in horror as the raging Doctor, with adrenaline pumping, plus his added Time Lord strength, easily overpowered the shocked Jack and pinned him helplessly beneath him. Martha ran at the Doctor, trying to pull him away. He hit out at her in annoyance and she was also knocked off her feet, blood flowing from a cut in her lip. The Doctor didn't even spare her a glance.

With a triumphant grin to the struggling Captain, the Doctor's hands tightened around his throat and began to squeeze. Fighting for air, Jack pushed weakly at the Doctor, trying to dislodge him but the Time Lord had the complete advantage, being stronger than Jack, plus the human was still weak after the beating he took from the Master.

Martha stared at the scene in front of her, horror struck. There was nothing she could do. She was watching the Doctor murdering Jack and all she could do was sit there, sickened. Whoever had woken up with them in this room, he was not the Doctor. He was like a wild animal. Their Doctor was gone. Jack's pathetic gasping noises, even more desperate now for the air supply that was being violently cut off, were growing ever weaker. Martha closed her eyes. She wouldn't watch him die. She couldn't.

She heard the door crash open and the sound of people rushing into the room. She dared to peep, and was relieved to see the Doctor, still fighting tooth and claw, had been forced away from Jack and was being held by three soldiers, still trying to get to the devastated and coughing Jack. Martha rushed to Jack's side, helping him into a sitting position. He stared at her, blind panic in his eyes.

The Doctor was still yelling, still struggling against his captors.

"Get off of me!" He shouted. "You will do as I say. I'm a Time Lord, do you hear me? You filth!"

"Hold him!" The Master said, striding across the room, with the air of someone greatly amused. He spared Jack a glance, actually kicking out at him spitefully as he walked past.

When the reached the Doctor, the Master put his hand on his fellow Time Lord's cheek. The Doctor tried to pull away, now angry and scared.

"Calm," The Master said, sternly. "Calm yourself, Doctor!"

He joined telepathically once again with the Doctor, clearing away the fear and pain that had clouded the other Time Lord's mind, causing his trip into insanity. As the Master set to his task, he knew this would not work forever. Eventually, the damage caused by the Vortex would take its toll and the Doctor would be lost. Until then, the Master could continue to fill up the holes. While it suited him to do so.

With a gasp, the Doctor opened his eyes, blinked and stared at the Master, all the cruelty and hate gone from his face. The evil Time Lord chuckled, running his finger tenderly down the other man's face. The Doctor was shaking, terror and guilt coursing through him.

"Let me go," he said softly. When the Master didn't respond, the Doctor shouted; "I said, LET ME GO!"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Release him," he demanded.

They did so and the Doctor crumpled to the ground, much to the Master's chagrin. After a few seconds, the Doctor picked himself up and rushed straight over to where Martha and Jack were crouched, skidding to a halt next to them. He knelt down carefully and reached out with a shaking hand towards Jack. When the human recoiled away, the Doctor flinched as if the human had punched him.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he whispered, clearly horrified at his own actions. "I'm so, so sorry."

Jack attempted to smile, while Martha clung to him, trembling uncontrollably. Her head still felt like it was splitting from where the Doctor had hit her. His eyes met hers. He gently wiped the blood away from her lip.

"I'm sorry for that too." He told her, his voice quivering. "I didn't know what, I didn't mean..." He broke off.

Martha looked into those tortured eyes. She realised, for the first time in what felt like ages, that the distance that had kept the Doctor away from both her and Jack since he had been brought back was gone. The guilt and sorrow at what he had done to them had knocked down the brick wall he had built up and the Doctor was back with them. Their Doctor. She grabbed his hand, knowing that she did not need him to say any more words.

"It's okay," she urged him. "Let's not talk about it again."

He closed his eyes, salty tears now flowing. Martha couldn't remember him so upset before, not like this. She knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Doctor," Jack offered, "like I said, that person, whoever he was, was NOT you."

The Doctor raised his head and his soulful brown eyes bored into Jack's. "I could have – would have - killed you, Jack." Another whimper. "Right here."

"But you didn't, Doctor." Jack answered. "I'm fine. _We're fine_." Before the Master or anyone else could stop him, Jack grabbed the Doctor and pulled him into a big hug, holding him tightly. The Doctor wrapped his arms tightly around the human. He didn't want to let go.

The Master soon grew bored. "Right then, as emotional as this is, enough is enough." Martha gave him a frosty glare as she gently rubbed the Doctor's back, her two friends choosing to completely ignore the Master, which he didn't take to kindly too.

"Or do you two want more privacy?" He sneered, gesturing to his guards to pull the two men apart.

"Get away from him!" Jack snapped, seeing to his annoyance that the guards were once more restraining the Doctor whereas both he and Martha were left free. Martha noticed that one of the guards was Jenson. As she watched him, she noted the flicker of regret on his face as he regarded Jack.

"Now, now Jack," The Master told him. "Why don't you just be a good boy and wait?"

Turning away from the glowering Jack, the Master turned towards the open cell door.

"Abtrox, enter!" He announced

The Doctor instantly tried to pull away from the guards but they held him firmly. Jack started towards them but the Master stepped between him and the Doctor.

"You are very headstrong, aren't you, Jack?"

"You noticed?" Jack retorted. "That's good."

Ignoring the wisearse remark, the Master addressed his ghostlike allies.

"Abtrox, hear me. With ALL your ears this time! You willwait for my commands. Am I understood?"

"You are, Master," they hissed.

"Very good!" With a smile, the Master turned his full attention to the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at him with hate-filled eyes. The Master saw his expression and shook his head, feigning disappointment.

"Really Doctor, I'd have expected more politeness. One Time Lord to another after all."

The Doctor frowned. "I thought I wasn't a proper Time Lord anymore?"

A nasty grin. "Well, I can turn psychiatrist if you want, old friend. Why don't you tell me your innermost feelings? Do you still feel like a Time Lord these days?"

The Doctor didn't reply. But his eyes showed the pain the Master's words caused. He was not going to give the bastard any more pleasure from his condition, not if he could help it.

"Enough with these silly exchanges, Doctor." The Master announced, gesturing for the guards to stand back. They obeyed at once. "Time for you and I to get serious."

"Go on."

"It's simple, Doctor. You give me what I want or I allow the Abtrox to suck Jack and Martha here bone dry until they are mere husks, right in front of you."

Jack and Martha froze.

The Doctor paled.

"What do you want?" He asked, quietly.

A smile. "The TARDIS."

The Doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Same old plan, eh Master? Not very original."

With no warning, the Master strode forward and struck the Doctor hard across the face, knocking him back. Martha cried out in outrage whilst Jack furiously swore at the Master.

The Master eyed them in amusement.

"Well, that's just plain – rude!"

He glared back at the Doctor. "I want that TARDIS. I want my freedom!"

"It's my TARDIS. She won't accept you."

"Pretty soon, she will turn against _you_ Doctor. She will!"

"No."

"Every Time Lord has the right to travel in Time and Space. Every single one. You will give me that right back, Doctor. You must."

The Doctor shook his head. "And be like you? Stuck on one planet, in one time?"

"It's not like that would be new for you!" came the cutting reply. The Doctor ignored this comment.

"You'd exile me here. On a planet that shouldn't even exist."

The Master remained silent. After a brief pause, he shrugged.

"As you wish."

He raised his fist in the air. "Abtrox, destroy..."

"Wait!" The Doctor screamed, running in front of Jack and Martha.

"Abtrox, hold!" The Master yelled. The creatures were frustrated but they obeyed.

"No! Don't give in to him, Doctor!" Jack hissed.

The Doctor gave him a apologetic glance but he didn't reply.

"So, you will take me to my TARDIS?" The Master asked.

The Doctor hesitated for one more second, exchanging sglances with both of his companions. With a heavy heart, he nodded.

The Master clasped his hands together. "Goody, goody!"

"But I have one.."

"What is it?" The Master barked, impatiently.

"We go alone. No Abtrox, no guards. Just you and me."

The Master beamed. "Done."

He shouted at the Abtrox to leave. They seemed to hover for a moment but then swooped out of the room, all the guards reacting with disgust as the creatures passed them.

The Doctor had stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I landed her a long way from here. Other side of the planet."

The Master blinked then held his hand out to the Doctor. "In that case, no time like the present is there?"

What could he do? The Doctor turned and walked towards the door. As he got there, he turned and gave Jack and Martha one last look, before disappearing from their view. Jack and Martha both read the glance. The Time Lord's quick brain was already formulating a plan and Martha knew where that plan would lead too – The Doctor comitting murder. She knew that the alien she loved had disappeared once again behind that solid wall.

The Master was smirking nastily at their saddened faces. "Hope you had a good long last gaze," he told them. "You're never going to see him again."

"Don't be so sure," Jack stated.

The Master laughed. "Stubborn to the end, Jack! How completely expected!" He beamed. "Bye now!"

He indicated to his guards to follow him out. And then, like the Doctor, he was gone.

As Jenson hurried past Martha, he gazed down upon her intently. Unsure of him, she went to look away, but then noticed that he was holding a small piece of paper, just visible, in his right hand. Was he offering it to her? She looked on in surprise and then, at his annoyed tut, quickly snatched the paper out of his hand and thrust it into her pocket before anyone could see. She glanced at Jack. Even he was oblivious.

Jenson gave her a knowing look before walking out of the room after his fellow guards, leaving Martha to stare, dumbfounded in his wake.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Waves sheepishly! Hi all! You know I said I would be posting a chapter a week back in April? Didn't exactly happen did it? I know, it's been 7 weeks since my last update! What can I say, I'm so sorry but I'm back now and raring to go!**

**Thanks to shadowtheo (you came back hon! I was so glad to see new reviews from you, I thought I'd lost you! Enjoy this chapter :)), Moreta Lynx (thanks for taking the time to comment from Florida! Hope you had a lovely time!), Wyldcat (I hope you're still with me :)) and Becky (Thanks for commenting again.) I hope you all review again :)**

**Much thanks and love to my very patient beta csg1. Your help is so appreciated hon! I can't thank you enough. You keep on being picky!!**

**OK, carrying on now!**

Chapter 12

It had only been ten minutes since the Doctor and the Master had departed from the room. Martha was already pacing the small area, getting more anxious with every passing moment.

"What are we going to do, Jack?"

"I don't know," came the snarled reply. The Captain was crouching down on the floor, watching her progress, his face glum. "Can't you sit down? You're making me dizzy just watching you."

"_The Doctor's gone!_" Martha shouted at him, almost accusingly. The frustration was becoming too much for her. Jack could see she was nearly in despair but what could he do? Nothing he could say could make things better. For either of them.

"As far as we know, we've lost him already." Martha continued, her words full of venom and arms now crossed. "What if we never see him again, huh? What then?"

"Won't happen." Jack snapped back.

"Yeah? And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I know the Doctor!" Jack yelled, jumping to his feet, making her flinch. "And so do you! Just stop this Martha. You know it isn't helping! We still have time."

The young lady opened her mouth to argue further, saw the glint in Jack's eye and decided to shut it. With a frustrated sigh, she slumped against the wall, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She whispered.

"I know, sweetheart." he replied, softly. "But we have to trust in him now. If he takes the chance he's made for himself here, we can all get out of this okay? Including him. He has to find the courage though."

Martha scoffed at this. "Courage? Are you trying to tell me the Doctor isn't the bravest man you've ever met?"

Jack smiled. "You know he is. But you know what the Doctor has to do. It's so alien for him to actually kill someone. Eye to eye. In cold blood."

"Alright Jack," Martha snapped, uncomfortable at his words. "I know what the Doctor is going to do, you don't have to enjoy it."

Jack glared at her. "So the Master doesn't deserve to die?"

"It doesn't matter what he deserves!" Martha hissed. The Doctor is NOT LIKE HIM!" She rubbed her brow, suddenly feeling so tired. "This act could end him, you do realise that?"

That infuriating air of ignorance washed over Jack. Martha couldn't stand it. It was as if Jack simply refused to accept how badly this could go. He was telling himself that this would bring the true Doctor back and he would be fine once he'd banished his demons.

Martha knew it was a waste of time trying to persuade him. She shook her head; The whole situation was hopeless. Suddenly, a memory struck her. She stuck her hand in her pocket, grabbing the tiny piece of paper the guard Jensen had secretly given her. She scolded herself for her stupidity in allowing something so important to slip her mind. She hurriedly unfolded the note and began to read. Jack glanced across and was surprised to see her reading so intently.

"What's that?" He enquired.

Martha's expression turned to that of shock. Jack got impatient.

"Martha, what is it?"

She quickly passed it to him. Jack read it. His eyes grew wide.

The note read:

"_In twenty of your Earth minutes, distract the guard._"

Jack quickly scrunched up the paper and stuck it in his coat. "How?" He demanded.

"That guard, Jensen." She hissed back.

"And you forgot to mention this?" Jack snapped. He couldn't believe it. That was so unlike her!

"I know, I'm sorry!" She cried. "I was worried about the Doctor and I suppose I didn't think it would be so important. He was a horrible man, remember? I wasn't sure about his intention to begin with. It could have been a trap!"

Jack swore. "How long has it been since he gave you this?"

"When the Doctor and Master left."

Jack checked his watch.

"Then it's nearly time. We have to cause a distraction, Martha." He pulled her up and kissed her on the cheek. His eyes were flaming. He once again had the one thing he needed. Hope.

"We need to do something now!"

XX

The Doctor and the Master were walking up and down Acturis' hills and valleys, on their long trek to the TARDIS. They had exchanged polite conversation to begin with, behaving as Time Lords were meant too. The Master pointed different valleys and sights out, much as he had done for Jack. The Doctor had very little interest. The planet may be beautiful but it was still fake. It was still wrong. And all the people who passed them were still the living dead.

"Tell me," the Doctor said, interrupting one of the Master's self important speeches. "How can you bring yourself to work with the Abtrox? I can't stand the sight of them, how can you?"

The Master chuckled. "Means to an end, Doctor. And a strong stomach is required. All the time, actually!" He grinned cruelly. "Incidently, you disgust me more than they do, freak that you are, but I'm walking alongside you now. Maybe I'm actually a bigger person than you are, after all?"

The Doctor was seething but he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled politely.

"But they killed millions of our people. Horribly."

"So did you," came the spiteful reply.

"You fought against them. You and I killed legions of them! They hate us. They are nothing but Time-Fearing monsters!"

The Master shrugged. "Perhaps. But they do have their uses. I may have recreated this world using the vortex but it is their power that sustains it. All they require is to feed on each life force of the lives I brought back along with the planet. As you say Doctor, they are wrong, already dead, so why should I feel any remorse for them?"

Another vicious laugh.

The Doctor flinched at the evil sound. Steeling himself, he asked the question he so feared the answer to; And the Acturins are the only inhabitants of this planet that you know of?"

The Master seemed confused by this question. "Of course, Doctor." He held out his hands. "Acturis is exactly as it was before you allowed the Daleks to turn it to dust. Perhaps a few other species may have been on the planet so may have been brought back also. What difference does that make?"

The Doctor rounded on him. "Oh, no difference at all! Only that what you have done here is against every law of Time, not to mention, nature!" On the outside, the Doctor kept up his show of fury. Inwardly, he was beside himself with relief. The Master didn't know about Susan. He needed to make sure things remained that way. If the Master found out his Granddaughter was in his power again, the Doctor didn't want to imagine what he would do to her, simply to torment him. He cleared his mind, knowing the Master had much greater telepathic skills then he did at that moment.

The two of them were stood right on a cliff edge, the view below them was breathtaking. Not that they had any idea. All they were interested in was each other.

The Master was eying the Doctor closely. "Old friend, do not worry yourself so. The Abtrox are unimportant."

The Doctor laughed. "You underestimate them!"

"Not at all. Once I have the TARDIS, I can discard them and release this planet and its people. Everyone on this planet will cease to exist once again and I will adjust Time to hide the truth that this event ever took place at all. Happy now?"

The Doctor stared at him. "But," he stammered, "that will leave the Abtrox to roam through Time and Space, at their leisure."

"Not my problem," was his short reply.

"How can you SAY that?" The Doctor yelled. He grabbed the Master by his jacket and pulled him close. "_You are a Time Lord!_"

The Master wrenched himself free.

"Exactly! I am the only Time Lord." The Doctor glared at him. "You are no longer like me, Doctor. You are merely an echo of what you once were. I look at you and I feel sick!"

The Doctor swallowed. "Whether you are the Last or not, there are rules that must be followed..."

"Why?" Screamed the Master, halting him mid flow. "Who says there are rules? A bunch of sad old Time Lords whose names are long forgotten by every race in the universe? Do you think the name Rassilon drives fear into even the smallest child's heart, Doctor? Only YOU care, sentimental fool that you are! I make up the rules now! I'm the greatest power in the universe. As you have seen. The Abtrox obey my words!"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to smile. "You believe that do you? You actually believe you can control them?"

"You saw earlier. They obeyed me." The Master spat back.

The Doctor shook his head. "They are almost too strong for you already," he warned. "Allow them to devour too many more of these people and they will be far too powerful for you, Master."

The Master clearly wanted to strike the other man but he held himself back. Instead, he stuck the polite smile back on his face. He looked around, noting the landscape around them.

"Isn't Acturis beautiful Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes shot left to right. "It was, before you contaminated it with your evil."

"The Daleks did that long ago."

"You're worse."

"We should not argue here, my old friend," The Master said, ignoring the Doctor. "This is a place of peace. You have shown remarkable restraint, I must say."

"Restraint?" The Doctor repeated, not understanding.

"Captain Jack, Doctor." The Master cooed. "You're still allowing him to stand beside you, still his ally. Look what he did to you."

The Doctor frowned. "He didn't know what he was doing."

The Master threw back his head and laughed.

"You are in denial then Doctor, if you truly believe that!"

"He loves me. That's why he did it."

"He did it because he wanted you back! He was unbelievably selfish! How can you not want to kill him?"

The Doctor shut his eyes tightly. But the Master kept on at him, not letting up.

"But you did want to hurt him, didn't you? For a few moments, you wanted to tear him to pieces. You showed your true nature. A nature that is both unknown and shocking to you but it is who you are now, Doctor." The Master leant in. "Don't fight it, Theta! Embrace it. I did."

"I HATE HIM!" The Doctor suddenly screamed, so ferociously even the Master was momentarily stunned. The evil smirk soon returned though.

The Doctor spun away from the Master and stared out at the planet, now turning red before his eyes. His coat flew out behind him, caught in the wind. His hair was wild, his eyes flaming. He was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down.

"Isn't it an astounding sight?" The Master hissed, again at his side. "Acturis at dusk."

"You don't understand about Jack," the Doctor said, once again calm. "I do hate him for turning me into – whatever I am. But he did it out of love and for that I'm grateful. And I care deeply for him too, despite what he did. But I suppose that is beyond your understanding now, isn't it?"

The Master seemed taken aback by this speech. The Doctor smiled gently. "But you knew what it was once, Koschei." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I wish I could bring you back."

The two Time Lords eyed each other. They were so close, their bodies were nearly touching.

The Doctor gave his old comrade a smile but it was of real sadness.

"But I can't," he muttered.

He turned on him so quickly, the Master had no warning. The Doctor struck him powerfully across the face, causing the Master to cry out in pain. The one blow was strong enough to send him tumbling to the ground. He lay at the Doctor's feet, stunned, trying to work out what had just happened.

The Doctor _never_ used unnecessary force. How could he hit him unless in defence? When the Master finally recovered enough to sit up and look up at his fellow Time Lord, he actually gasped.

The Doctor was stood over his old enemy, covering him with a Dalek gun.

The Master was completely shocked. He shook his head, obviously lost for words. He stared into the Doctor's eyes and shivered. They were so cold, so lifeless. This was no longer the Doctor he knew of old. The Master was nervous. It took a few terrifying moments for him to realise that the Doctor had not yet fired.

"Do it," The Master told him, quietly. "What are you waiting for?"

The Doctor said nothing. He continued to gaze at the Master, his hand on the trigger of the gun but he could not pull it. He could not look the Master in the eyes and kill him. He just couldn't.

He was trembling. He hated himself for being so weak. Here was his opportunity to take revenge for Romana, Susan and the rest and to save the lives of Martha and Jack. Why was he so useless? All he needed to do was press a button. He'd done it once before, why couldn't he do it now?

Because, no matter how much he pretended, he couldn't be something he wasn't.

The Master, watching the unstable Doctor all the time, got slowly to his feet. Then, very carefully, he reached out and snatched the Dalek gun from his adversary. He looked it over, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Using a Dalek gun Doctor? How very apt." He said, softly.

"I thought so," the Doctor whispered.

The Master shrugged. "It's very easy to use, you know." He said, happily. "Why don't I show you?"

Nonchalantly, he pointed the gun at the Doctor, smiled and, before the other Time Lord could even register his actions, fired the death ray, hitting his enemy square in the chest.

The Doctor couldn't even cry out. He was dead as soon as the hated beam slammed into him. The last thing he felt was agonising pain and then everything went black. His lifeless body crashed to the ground, landing right at the Master's feet.

The Master smirked and took a bow.

"Like _that_, my dear Doctor!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait again people. I've finally got this done. Also, many thanks to my wonderful beta csg1 for all the hard work she did on this chapter. It's so appreciated and she really does improve each chapter she beta's! Thank you hon!**

**OK, I hope you all like this and please remember to review. Any comments/views/ideas etc are very much appreciated!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

The Doctor was falling. Faster and faster, further and further. He could sense nothing, see only blackness but he knew he was falling. He prepared himself for the crash landing he surely would endure but it didn't come.

And that was when he saw it: the light below him, shining out of the darkness. It was beautiful, like the Wolf but brighter. And it was welcoming. He knew with his very soul that he wanted that beauty, needed that brightness. It was getting closer. He could hear song and laughter. Voices were calling to him, telling him not to fear. Was it all in his head? Or was he finally going to experience the peace he craved?

The light was right below him, all he needed to do was fall a bit further and it would surround him. And he would be safe, he knew it, and happy. He opened his arms, ready to embrace that power, that sanctuary. He was ready for it. He had suffered enough. The pain, the loneliness and the hatred, it was all over now.

He felt blissfully happy.

And that was when he came to an abrupt halt, hovering mere feet from that eternal light**.** He moaned and whimpered, reaching for it, pleading for it. And then he was soaring upwards against his will, higher and higher, away from that beauty and that goodness. Realisation sank in. He was going back. Back to the cruelness and the torture. Back to the darkness.

Back to the Master.

The Doctor yelled out in anguish. He didn't want this!

_Please_**, **he thought desperately. _Just let me stay._

But it was useless and he knew it. He closed his eyes.

XXX

The Master was marching up and down, the D**alek** gun tapping against his thigh. Occasionally, he would glare impatiently down at the crumpled body at his feet. Gradually, after a while, he began to wonder if he had, unusually for him, miscalculated.

What if the Doctor was actually dead? That had not been his plan, for sure, and the death sadly had been very quick. He shrugged. Ah well. He would make this work. He turned away, glancing at his watch.

At that moment, The Doctor sprang to life with a heavy breath, desperate for air. The Master smirked and, with some relief, looked back round with interest. The Doctor had grabbed for the Master's legs in support, gazing up with wide, frightened eyes. He had sensed that someone was standing close by but had not realised who. The Master pulled free and shoved the Doctor away from him in disgust. The Doctor fell and rolled over on to his front, still trying to catch his breath, which was currently coming to him in laboured sobs.

The Master stood above him, enjoying the Doctor's torment. He kicked out, knocking the other Time Lard back onto his back. The Doctor strained his eyes, trying to focus on his aggravator . When he saw it was the Master, he sighed. And remembered. He closed his eyes.

"Well," The Master said, smiling. "That took an unexpectedly long time."

The Doctor didn't reply.

"I assumed you couldn't die. The Vortex kept you alive for a reason. Of course, I couldn't be absolutely sure. You could have stayed dead and then I would have accepted that I was wrong. " He shrugged theatrically, taking great pleasure in his taunting. "But that was a risk I was willing to take."

"Thank you." The Doctor muttered.

"Don't mention it. Very impressive though. How does it feel Doctor, to have come back from the dead?"

The Doctor frowned.

"You tell me." He croaked. "You know much more about cheating death then I do."

The Master ignored him. "Obviously, I'm not including regeneration. That isn't death to _we_ Time Lords after all." He crouched down. "But what just happened to you, it was quite amazing to witness."

The Doctor opened his eyes again and glared up at the hated man.

"I wouldn't know."

The Master laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. As we all know, don't we? You never bothered to wait around to see _your _victim recover, did you?"

The Doctor cringed and cast his eyes down. The Master chuckled.

"Because you do realise, don't you Doctor, that everything that happened to poor Captain Jack was your doing? And you didn't even stick around to help him with his newfoundabilities, did you? You just discarded him. So youcould run off and have fun with a pretty young girl!"

The Doctor was trembling. "Jack," he moaned.

He now knew how agonising it was, to be pulled back to the living when you were on the brink of death. How many times had Jack suffered this, all alone and terrified? Exactly how horrified must Jack have been the first time, on the Station, all on his own**?** How abandoned must he havefelt? And The Doctor had left him there like that, to cope on his own, without a second thought because Jack was "wrong." The Doctor had never felt so ashamed in his life. How could he have been so callous? And loyal Jack had stuck by him, sorted him out. He had even saved his life. The Doctor had no idea why.

Well, now he was the wrong one and he would suffer for what he had done. He greeted it. He knew he deserved it.

The Master had straightened and was once again standing above the Doctor. He regarded him closely for a moment and then shrugged. He lifted the Dalek gun and once more pointed it straight at the Doctor. Even if he had wanted too, the Doctor couldn't have fought him. He was so weak. He closed his eyes and thought of Jack and Martha. They helped him control his fear.

The Master laughed as he fired. And then the Doctor knew no more.

XXX

Martha was standing with her back to the door, facing Jack. She knew what she had to do and knew they had a chance, if that guard Jenson was telling the truth and actually did want to help them.

She nodded to Jack, who winked back.

Then, Martha began to scream.

She fell to the ground, Jack just catching her. Laying her down on the ground, Jack ran towards the door.

"Please, you have to help us. Something is wrong with Martha!"

The Guard poked his head round the door. He was obviously cautious.

_Typical_, Jack thought, desperately.

He tried again. "Look at her! This must be some delayed effect caused by those Abtrox things. Your Mayor Saxon needs her alive I think you'll find. He'll be angry with you if she dies."

The Guard edged inside the door. "What'swrong with her?"

"I don't know!" Jack yelled back. "She just started convulsing. Please, get help."

The Guard made to turn around, clearly having made his mind up. Suddenly, a red light caught him square in the chest. He screamed silently and fell to the ground.

Jack stared, open mouthed at the man now in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Come with me," Jenson said softly.

Jack reached a hand out and pulled Martha to her feet. They exchanged glances.

Jenson held a laser gun in his hands. He now pointed it directly at Jack, who took a step back, uncertain.

"I know you don't trust me. You think this is a trap. I can't make you believe me unless you follow me away from here."

Martha's attention turned to the man lying lifeless on the floor. "Will he be alright?"

Jenson blinked at her. "He's dead."

Martha gasped. "You _killed_ him?"

Jenson started towards her and she quickly moved closer to Jack.

"Is this a game to you, Martha Jones?" Jenson hissed. "Because my people and I are fighting for our lives. I'm sorry for his death but he is simply another casualty of war. We have a matter of moments to get away from here before the Abtrox investigate the ripple in time his death has caused. You can stay here and take your chances with them or you can trust me. What's it to be?"

Jack took Martha's hand and squeezed it. He then looked at Jenson.

"Lead on."

Jenson nodded. "Good choice." He gestured to the door. "Stay ahead of me and follow my directions. If anyone sees us I can pass you off as my prisoners. They should believe me**;** they're programmed not to think."

"Programmed?" Martha enquired.

"Hypnotised," Jenson told her. "Some of us are strong enough to resist control. Now, I'll answer all of your questions when we get to the safe room. We must get going!"

Still holding Martha's hand, Jack hurried to the door. He didn't know who their ally was or why he was helping them but he wasn't about to refuse his offered assistance. He tried not to look at the dead guard as he stepped over him to leave the room. He saw Martha was still upset and understood why; thisplanet was a world of nightmares. Even the good guys would kill without any remorse. How the Doctor would disapprove.

His thoughts turned to his friend. How he prayed he was okay and wondered if he had gone through with his task. Jack hoped so. One way or another, he wanted the Doctor back. And if the death of the Master at the Doctor's hand made that a reality, then so be it.

XXX

The Doctor was again gasping at the Master's feet, having been brought back to life for the fourth time. The evil Time Lord had apparently wanted to use his old friend as target practice, hitting home with every cruel shot.

The Doctor was in a terrible state. He crawled at the dirt in front of him, trying to control the great waves of pain that were flowing through his body. The Master grabbed him by his shirt and threw him, sending the Doctor soaring threw the air, only to land in a crumbled heap a few yards away.

Whistling happily, the Master strolled back over to the Doctor and rolled him over, on to his back. The Doctor held up his hands in a pitiful gesture, trying to protect himself. The Master sneered. He despised what the Doctor had become. When he looked down at him, all he felt was disgust. It made him mad to see a being as powerful and wise as the Doctor reduced to this.He leant in and delighted in how the Doctor cowered away from him. He knew the Doctor's mind was again affected by the Vortex power as he could sense more cracks in the Doctor's sanity and he pondered, wondering if he should be kind and fix him.

The Master ruffled the Doctor's hair.

"Perhaps later."

He left the Doctor and walked over to where he had dropped the gun. The Doctor watched with exhausted eyes as the Master leant down and picked it up and again took aim.

"Shall we make those holes a little bit bigger?" He asked the Doctor, who was already finding it hard to focus on him. He knew he was losing his slim grip on reality.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't."

The Master chuckled. He didn't lower the gun.

"Why?"

"I can't," The Doctor whimpered. "I can't take it again. Please."

"Well, this creates a problem." The Master said, throwing the gun to one side. "What should I do with you, then?"

The Doctor didn't reply. He rolled over on to his stomach, trying to fight against the pain in his head. Still, his guilt over Jack was threatening to choke him. He wanted to see Jack again and make it up to him. Whatever it took. He owed Jack everything. He was just sorry that it had taken so long for him realise it.

The Master was still talking. "I could hand you over to a number of species who will revel in torturing you to death repeatedly. I could sense Dalek presence in the Universe whilst I was a God. I'm sure they would be pleased to see you.

The Doctor paled but didn't answer.

The Master was at his side again. He knelt down beside the Doctor's head.

"I still want the TARDIS, Doctor. I hope this has shown you that you are not worthy of her. You betrayed our bargain." He leant in ever closer, now whispering in the Doctor's ear. "I would have kept my word, you know. Martha and Jack would have been released once the ship was mine. But your attempt on my life has cost them theirs. They will die at my hand and you, my dear friend, will be told the whole story, again and again."

The Doctor turned his head and he met the Master's gaze.

"Your word? That was never worth anything."

The Master's face hardened. "Is that so? Were you not the one who tried to end your race _with a D__alek__ gun_?!"

"You deserve to die."

The Master smirked. "Maybe so. But not at your hand, clearly."

The Master stood up straight, now thinking it over.

"I can't trust you to tell me where the TARDIS is," he stated, "but Jack will show me, to keep you from harm." He glanced around him. "It's getting dark. It's not safe to be outside on Acturis after dark. Creatures prowl the night, hunting for flesh and blood."

The Master smiled at the Doctor. A smile of pure, twisted evil.

"If I take you back with me, we won't get there in time. If you get ripped to pieces, will you survive? What an interesting experiment."

His eyes fixated on an object near by. His smile widened. He took hold of the Doctors arms and began to drag him, not caring how much pain he caused to his victim. The Doctor moaned in pain as he was pulled unceremoniously towards a lamp post and rolled over onto his front.

The Master stopped underneath the light. He looked up at it, grinning.

"How perfect! So very humanlike in design."

He groped around in his trouser pockets and finally pulled out some handcuffs. He took the Doctor's hand and roughly cuffed him to the post. The Doctor didn't protest, it was taking all of his strength just to stay awake. Once the Master had locked the other Time Lord in place, he stood back, admiring his handy work.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you here now, Doctor. I'll leave you a fighting chance though. Don't say I'm not merciful."

He opened his grip and the key to the handcuffs slipped to the ground. There was no way the Doctor could reach them.

The Master sneered as he regarded the Doctor.

"Not so powerful and damned impressive now, are you?"

He glanced up. The sun hadn't gone down yet. He still had more time and an idea had struck him. He walked back to the Doctor and, with a yell, yanked down the other man's trousers. The Doctor was stunned to feel the sudden coldness and he shivered.

"What are you doing?"

The Master undid his own belt and removed it. He then held it ready, preparing to strike.

"The beasts on this planet Doctor, they hunted by blood. They still do. We want to give them an equal chance, don't we? It's only fair."

Without another word, the Master struck. Again and again he swung the belt, hitting the Doctor's soft flesh and earning a moan from the other Time Lord with each successful swing.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. He knew this wasn't just mindless violence on the Master's part**; **this was all about breaking him. To make the Doctor feel weak and useless. Of course, the Master need not have bothered. The Doctor already felt like that. Being beaten proved nothing new. It did mean though that he didn't stand a chance against the animals that would smell his blood and hunt him down. He could die this night and the Master knew it. It wasjust a bit offun for him. The Doctorwas nothing but a plaything.

Finally, the Master stopped. The Doctor lay on the ground, his chest rising and falling as he tried to breathe through the pain. The Master redid his belt and then grabbed the Doctor's butt cheek, causing his fellow Time Lord to gasp. He then pried apart the Doctors cheeks and shoved his finger inside. Now, the Doctor cried out. He was outraged and horrified. Exactly what was the Master thinking of?

The Master could sense the Doctor's shock and he laughed.

"I've made my decision, Doctor." He told the other man, pulling his finger out and then inserting two instead. The Doctor flinched.

"You will travel with me. You'll be my toy, mine to torture when I wish it. What a life you shall have." He chuckled and pushed his fingers further up inside the Doctor, fascinated by the other man's reactions. "The great Doctor, nothing more than a sex slave. How they will laugh." He pulled his fingers out and the Doctor slumped forward, finally able to relax.

The Master stepped away, not bothering to pull the Doctor's trousers back up.

"That is if you survive the night. Something tells me you hope you won't. Well, we will see." With one last triumphant glance, the Master turned on his heel and hurried away.

"Goodnight, Doctor! I'll be sure to tell Martha and Jack you said bye!"

The Doctor listened to his retreating footsteps, relieved to hear he was actually leaving. He was in so much pain and still weak and dizzy from the Vortex's power. He began to pull on the handcuffs holding him captive, knowing there was no way he could reach the key the Master had dropped. It was just another cruel game.

His ears pricked up when he heard a growling sound from far away. He renewed and intensified his efforts at achieving freedom, his hearts beating quickly with effort and fear. If he didn't get free, he would be ripped apart and he had no idea whether the Vortex could bring him back from that. Either way, it wouldn't be very pleasant for him.

He heard the growls again. This time they were louder and getting closer. He turned his head and saw darkness was falling very quickly. He had minutes.

His desperate struggles to free himself used up the last of his strength and he collapsed, whimpering weakly as the howls and snarls grew ever louder.

Then he heard it; more footsteps. Was the Master coming back?

He listened intently, though the sounds were fading.

Was that a woman's voice? Could it be Martha?

He could have sworn he heard a female voice cry out, "David, there's a key! Hurry!" before tiredness swept over him and he heard no more.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, here's a new update at last

_**Okay, here's a new update at last! Again, I'm sorry this took so long. It was quite a tough chapter to write and real life always seems so busy for me! Gets in the way of the ficcing!**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate the comments I receive and hope they keep coming! Also, thanks again to CSG1 for betaing this chapter and making it so much better! What would I do without you hon? Thanks for your patience!**_

_**Okay, I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think. Please?**_

_**Cheers!**_

**Chapter 14**

The Doctor stirred and flickered his eyes open. He held his hand out in front of him, shielding his eyes from the light. He tried to sit up, hoping to gain his bearings.

Within a moment of the attempt, a searing pain hit him. He winced in agony and quickly closed his eyes again, bringing his now shaking hand up to his forehead. He felt gently for any permanent damage but found none. Just a headache then. It had been a long time since his head had felt quite so ready to explode. He knew the pain would pass soon enough. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and then re-opened his eyes.

He again tried to sit up but the pain was just too much. So he surrendered and lay back down, deciding that rest was most likely a better option. He tried to think back to when he had been handcuffed to that post, hoping to recall something of how he had arrived in this bed he had found himself in but all he could remember was a voice and then – nothing. He must have lost consciousness. He was well aware though that his life had been saved. He wondered when he would be able to thank the people responsible.

He snuggled back down into the bed, pulling the covers right up to his nose. He ascertained, rather gladly, that he was still fully clothed. Except for his coat, which he saw hanging over a chair nearby. His eyes darted around him. He was in a very small room, lit only by the bright daylight shining in from two small windows. The place had a cosy, warm feel to it and the Doctor liked it. It made him feel safe.

He rolled over onto his side and grimaced as a shooting pain from his back spread through him. All the pain from the night before came flooding back to him, the beatings and the whippings and all the other torments the Master had forced upon him. He knew his back would be sore for some time to come.

As he tried to make himself more comfortable, he, with a start, suddenly became aware that he was not alone in the room. He froze, instantly wary as he eyed his newly discovered companions.

Two people were stood just within earshot of him, apparently having a heated conversation. He strained his ears, despite the discomfort caused by his headache and listened intently to the hushed words. It seemed the couple were at least trying not to disturb him.

"We shouldn't have brought him here. The guards from the Palace; they're bound to come looking for him and if he's found here, it's over for us!"

"So, you wanted to leave him there? To die?"

"Susan, you know as well as I do that we're watched closely enough as it is. You may have ruined everything, and for what, some stranger?"

The woman raised her voice above that of her friend's, shouting him out; "David, I can't believe you could be so selfish!"

The Doctor moaned loudly, bringing the conversation to an abrupt end. He stared, unfocused, at the two other persons in the room. The lady, turning her attention to him quickly, smiled warmly at him. She made as if to approach him but the man beside her caught her arm and restrained her.

"Wait," he warned her. "We don't know who he is."

The woman looked as if she wanted to argue but then seemed to change her mind. The couple as one then turned to watch the Doctor.

The Doctor gave them a twitchy smile.

"Eh, hello there!"

"How are you feeling?"

It was Susan who had spoken. Yanking her arm free of her husband, she walked forward. As she stepped closer to him, the Doctor could saw her clearly. And he almost shouted out in shock. He could do nothing but stare at her in complete panic as the smile and colour drained from his face.

He had been saved by his Granddaughter. Every emotion swept through him, from happiness at seeing her again, to embarrassment at her seeing him in such a weakened state, to anger at David's attitude towards her and finally to grief, for he knew that she, like him, was wrong and this should not be happening. And it would have to be put right. He knew Susan would be watching him closely and sure enough, she appeared intrigued by his odd behaviour. He quickly looked away from her.

Susan, who had seen some his reactions, paused, unsure of him. She glanced over at David but he stayed back, frowning. He had made his feelings about the rescue perfectly clear and she could expect no assistance from him, even if this man did appear to be somewhat of a mystery.

Susan turned back to the Doctor and smiled at him gently.

"Are you alright?" She enquired. When he drew back, she added; "Don't be afraid, you're safe here."

The Doctor didn't reply. He couldn't find any words.

Susan patted his arm. "Sorry about the lack of light, thankfully it is a bright day today. We often get power shortages in this area, being so near to the Palace. Usually, our home is in darkness; shadows everywhere. Those in the Palace tend to use all the spare energy, leaving villagers such as ourselves with none."

David coughed. Susan pursed her lips together and said no more.

The Doctor eyed them both thoughtfully. It appeared that David didn't want his wife to say anything else. In fact, he seemed to be fuming at what she had already confided.

Changing the subject, Susan spoke again. "I've seen to your wounds as best as I can. Most of them were superficial but will still cause you some pain unless you rest. David here, my husband, also checked you over. That seemed more – correct." Her face turned grim. "What you went through, it was disgraceful. Do you know who did it? We could see them brought to justice for you?"

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh quietly at this. "I doubt that very much. From what I've seen, he is the law."

Susan was confused. "I don't understand."

The Doctor forced himself to sit up, grimacing through the pain. "It's not something you need to worry about. Thank you for everything that you and your husband have done for me. I should be going now; my friends will be worried."

Susan put out a hand to stop him. He flinched away from her touch. She stared down at him, perplexed.

"Look, Mr – whoever you are. You're still very weak; you can't just rush out..."

David walked up behind Susan. "If the man wants to leave, let him go!"

Susan swung round. "Right, okay. Let him just walk out? It's only just starting to get light outside. It could still be dangerous."

David waved this away. "They don't hunt after a certain time, he'll be fine."

Susan's annoyance grew. "I see. Well, what happens if the people who did this to him come looking for him? He's a sitting duck!"

David put both his hands on her shoulder. "We have our own problems!"

Susan sighed.

At that, the Doctor looked up, now interested.

"Problems?" He repeated. "What problems?"

David's expression was frosty.

"It's none of your business."

The Doctor frowned. "Maybe I could help..."

David scoffed. "Oh, you now want to help _us_? You were the one who, a few hours ago, was handcuffed to a lamp post having been whipped and abused. What exactly do you think you can do to help us?"

The Doctor blinked. He was taken aback.

Susan was uncomfortable. "David, there's no need to be so rude."

David took hold of her wrist. "I don't know what you think you're doing helping him Susan, but you're wasting time! We're already being investigated and now helping Saxon's enemies, that's just put us even more on the radar."

Susan tried to pull away but David held on fast. He was obviously a very stressed man who was on the brink of losing control. The Doctor narrowed his eyes, noticing the concern in Susan's eyes. He moved closer to David and, without hesitation, shoved him away.

It took David a second to recover and then, with a snarl, he lunged for the Doctor. It took him just one look into the Time Lord's soulful brown eyes to convince him against the attack and he skidded to a halt. The human stood perfectly still, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't hurt her," The Doctor said, calmly and politely.

"I wasn't," David stammered, now looking hopefully towards his wife. "I couldn't. I'm sorry, Susan."

Susan took his hand and kissed it. "He's upset," she told the Doctor. "We all are. This planet, Acturis, this is not the way it used to be. People were so happy here once but not anymore. Evil visited here some time ago and ever since..."

She stopped, her voice breaking. David squeezed her hand.

The Doctor was eying his Granddaughter closely. "Tell me, can you sense anything, Susan? The man in charge at the Palace. Saxon. What do you think of him?"

Susan seemed surprised. "Mr Saxon protects this planet," she began but the Doctor brought his finger up to her lip, shushing her.

"That's not what I asked. Susan, trust me. _Do you know him_?"

Before Susan could answer, Davis interjected. "Why don't you tell me why we should trust you any more than him?"

The Doctor regarded him sadly. After a beat, he whispered; "You've changed, David."

David was stood near enough to hear and his eyes flamed red. He backhanded the Doctor hard, knocking the weakened man back onto his bed.

"What did you just say to me?" He shouted right into the Doctor's face, shaking him. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

Susan, closing her eyes, took hold of her husband and, finally displaying her inhuman strength, forced him away from the Doctor and over towards the door.

Susan edged closer to the Doctor. David saw this. He gazed upon the pair of them regretfully.

"You leave him alone, David," Susan snapped. "Just get out!"

David shook his head incredulously and walked towards the door. "You trust this stranger, sweetheart? Fine!" He opened the door without looking back. "On your head be it."

With that, he exited the room, unknowingly to Susan, leaving the two Gallifreyans together. Susan watched him go, knowing the argument was far from over.

She returned her attention to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. He isn't a bad person. He's just worried and confused. We both have a lot on our minds right now"

The Doctor nodded and rose to his feet again. After this latest rough treatment, his back was once again throbbing. He was in agony but knew he had to hide it or Susan simply would not let him leave. She was stronger than him at that moment and could forcibly deter him if she chose too. That would do him no good though. Despite Susan's expert healing techniques, he needed to get back to the TARDIS to recuperate. He had to be ready for his next showdown with the rival Time Lord. And he knew that Martha and Jack were relying on him too.

"I have to leave," he told Susan, firmly. He was sorry and sounded it. He didn't want to leave her. He knew she was upset after her quarrel with David. And he had waited so long to be close to her again.

He looked her up and down. She had hardly changed from the woman he had left behind on Earth. He wondered how many years had gone by for her. He knew David was living an unnaturally long life thanks to Acturis' power. Maybe one hundred years had passed since he had left her. Looking at her now, this was a younger, more hopeful Susan than the one he had fought beside during the Time War. That terrible time had had its impact on all of those involved and his Granddaughter was no exception. The war had hardened her; she had lost that child-like quality. A quality she had inherited from him.

"At least eat before you go," she was telling him. "Food will make you stronger."

"There's no time. I'm sorry. I can't stay."

She sighed. "If you want to go that badly, I won't stop you. But please, tell me your name?"

He hesitated. He wanted to tell her, to embrace her and not let go. But how could he explain? He made up his mind then that it would be better to let her go on, happily ignorant. Let her live her life, with David, whatever the life she had was. Knowing the truth would only cause both her and him more heartache.

"John Smith," he answered, his voice soft.

Politely, she offered her hand to him. "Take care, Doctor Smith."

He stopped, startled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, innocently. "Did not your friend, the Captain, refer to you as "Doctor?"

He recovered and smiled. "Yes, he probably did." He clutched her hand and shook it.

She lifted her dark eyes and met his. Their minds touched. She gasped and her eyes widened with something akin to amazement. He could feel her, not just her hand but her very essence. Coming to his senses, he closed his mind off to her and watched her nervously, wondering if she had sensed him in return and how much she now knew.

She said nothing. Instead, she dropped his hand and retreated a few steps.

"Goodbye". She whispered and gestured towards the door.

He nodded to her. "Thank you again," he replied, softly. "Goodbye, Susan."

He didn't look back at her as he grabbed his coat, rushed towards the door and took his leave.

Susan stayed where she was for a moment, her eyes glued to the floor. When she finally raised them again to gaze at the door, tears were pouring down her cheeks.

XXX

Jack and Martha were sat on the ground, facing each other. Jenson, the man who had rescued them, was stood away from them, leaning against the wall. Every so often, he mumbled to himself, at times even smacking the wall with annoyance. Finally, Jack rose to his feet and strolled over to their saviour.

"Excuse me, Jenson?"

Jenson eyed him. "You should sit down. Rest."

Jack smirked. "Well, I'm getting the feeling that we've been sat down for a few hours so I'm kinda rested out. Bit hard to sleep when you know imminent death is likely to come for you.

Jenson chuckled. "Isn't it?" He turned back to the wall. "I never sleep," he muttered.

Jack continued. "I'm thinking we should be on our way soon?"

Jenson glared at him. "Oh, do you now? And where do you want to go? Do you think the three of us alone could fight our way out?"

Jack was losing his temper. This Jenson guy was so frosty, Jack half expected him turn to ice.

"If it's okay with you," the Captain stated; "We have a friend out there and we would like to go and help him!"

Jenson shrugged. "Your Doctor friend is dead." He said, matter-of-factly.

Jack flinched. Martha looked round quickly.

"That's not possible." Jack told him, calmly. He didn't look at Martha.

Jenson scoffed. "Oh and what makes him so special then?" He rounded on Jack. "Do you know how many friends I've lost since Saxon took control?" When Jack didn't reply, he added; "Or do you even care?"

Jack had no answer. With one last glare, he turned his back on Jenson and rejoined Martha.

"Arrogant smuck." Jack mumbled, eying Jenson with disdain.

"Don't Jack," Martha whined. "It's not helping."

"Nor's he." Jack shot back. He glanced at his friend. "Aren't you worried about the Doctor?"

"Of course I am!" Martha snapped. "Worried sick, if you must know."

"Be nice if you acted like it!" Jack barked. "What if the Master comes back, finds us gone and then…" His voice trailed off. Both of them were thinking the same thing though. _What if the Master is furious at their escape and takes it out on the Doctor?_ That was if the Doctor was even still alive. Maybe both Time Lords were finished? The worst part was not knowing.

"At last!" Jenson suddenly announced, moving back from the far wall, closer to Jack and Martha. He smiled at them.

"Heads up! Cavalry is coming!"

Suddenly, a bright blue light filled the small room, causing Martha and Jack to start in surprise and jump to their feet. Slowly, the light faded and revealed two new figures, a man and a woman. Once their transportation was complete, the two newcomers both rushed to Jenson's side. The young man grabbed hold of his wrist and shook it.

"Jenson, good to see you!"

"Yes Markus, it's been a while!"

"Are you well, Jenson?"

The last enquiry come from the young female. Jensen turned to look at her, his face softened. With a smile, he took her hand into his and kissed it warmly.

"Elena." He bowed his head. "It is very good to see you again."

After a beat, he tore his eyes away from Elena's and glanced over to Jack and Martha. He quickly beckoned them forward.

"These are two of the strangers I reported about. Jack and Martha."

Smiles were exchanged. Elena stepped forward. She was a small, pretty girl, with startling blond hair and blue eyes. Typically, her eyes showed she was quite taken with Jack. Jenson noticed this too, much to his annoyance.

"I am Elena. And this is Markus. It is well met, friends of Acturis." Both Elena and Markus bowed low.

Martha smiled nervously. It was difficult for her to get used to the over politeness of the inhabitants of this world. The girl they had met before, Serena, had been the same. It was especially hard knowing that these people should not exist at all. Martha decided it was probably best not to think about it.

Jack, typically, was not in the least bit shy.

"Good to meet you too! I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He saluted them. "Are you two from the village?"

"Yes," Elena replied. "We are part of the resistance."

Martha was pleased to hear that. "Resistance," she said to Jack, "sounds good."

Jenson took Elena's hand. "There will be time for questions and answers once we get you two back to our headquarters. It isn't safe here. Saxon could return at any moment and the Abtrox will be back at the palace, once their nightly prowl for victims is over." He nodded towards the door. "Off you go."

Martha was puzzled. "Can't we just beam out of here like Markus and Elena?"

Jenson shook his head, once more getting irritated. "They don't have spare machines; they are very hard to come by."

Jack shrugged. "Who made them?"

"Our leader! Now, unless you want to die, let's move. That corridor there! Go!"

Jack stood his ground. "You want to talk about dying, _Mister_ Jenson? Believe me, there is nothing that you can teach this guy. So don't try and lecture me or my friend, you got that?" Jenson seemed to be speechless. It dawned on Jack that no one had spoken back to him for a long time, possibly ever. "Oh and one other thing, I can't help but feel it's a bit odd that both Markus and Elena have the symbol of Acturis on the foreheads and you don't. Care to share about why that is?"

Jenson glared daggers at Jack, who stared right back. Eventually, it was Jenson who gave in first and, with an angry snarl, he pulled Elena towards the corridor. Markus, with a slight smile, followed after them.

"Guess that's a no then!" Jack stated.

Martha eyed him disapprovingly.

Jack sighed. "I know, Martha. But that guy just narks me!"

"You know we need his help to get out of here and, more importantly, to find the Doctor. Don't make an enemy out of a possible ally, Jack!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I'll behave!"

He reached out for her and hand in hand, Jack and Martha ran after their newfound friends.

XXX

The Doctor had made the long, lonely journey back down the hillside on his own, at last arriving at his home many hours later. He was surprised it was still where he had left it; part of him had believed the Master would have found it and happily left him there, abandoning him to his fate.

The Doctor had had to walk past the place of his attack the night before. He had shuddered as he had walked by, once again feeling the Master's blows and his own shame at being violated so cruelly. When the Master had been near him, the Doctor had sensed his insanity and it had scared him.

He had thought about the Master's threat to him, that he would force the Doctor to travel with him as his slave. The Doctor was only too aware that he was no way near out of danger. The Master could still win and could force the Doctor to do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. And the Doctor would be powerless to stop him. Because all he was now was a freak, an anomaly. And the Master was a Time Lord. The Doctor had never felt so weak in his long life.

He had also thought of Jack and of the way he had treated him. Not just recently but since Jack had changed, that fateful day. However terrible the resurrections had been for the Doctor, they had been even worse for Jack. He had been alone and oblivious to what was happened to him. The Doctor could only imagine how horrifying that must have been. He would help Jack now, be there for him, in whatever way Jack needed. It was the least he could do. After all, their roles were now reversed. Jack was alive again, a true human, normal. The Doctor was now the wrong one. Whatever Jack required for him, the Doctor would provide. The Master had made him see; he was good for very little else.

When he saw the familiar shape of that old Police Box, just for a second, he actually wanted to break down in relief. Part of him even wanted to hide away in it, away from every other living soul, even Martha and Jack. He just wanted some peace.

He gave himself a shake. He couldn't think like that. They still needed him. That was what they expected wasn't it? That the Doctor, even just a half-Doctor, as he was now, would save the day, beat the evil, as he always did. And that is what he would do. One last time.

As he began to walk towards the TARDIS, he heard a low gasp behind him. He stopped, glancing to his left. The clearing was so silent, he could actually hear her, close behind him, breathing.

He cleared his throat.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Susan."

He turned slowly. She was stood a small distance away from him, her eyes still focused on the TARDIS. And from her awestruck look, the Doctor could tell she couldn't believe the sight before her. Finally, her eyes rested on his.

He waited, his face calm.

Susan let out a sob, bringing a trembling hand up to her mouth, trying to control her emotions, just as he had taught her. That old man with flowing white hair. The man who had meant more to her than any other her entire life. And she loved David with all of her hearts but that old man, he was part of her and always would be.

And now he was stood a few feet away from her.

"_Grandfather_."

And then she was running towards him and he was jogging to meet her. They met and threw their arms around each other, holding on so tightly as if they both feared that if they let go for even a second, the other would disappear.

She was crying and he was wiping away her tears and kissing her cheek.

She heard him whisper three words to her and she could sense the anguished pain behind them. She shuddered, sensing the blackness deep inside of him.

"I'm so sorry."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, what can I say? I'm back at last and I'm so sorry I left this story for so long. I do have some excuses – writers block, A Christmas to Remember getting in the way and taking up all of my free time and just a very busy real life that meant this story got temporarily pushed aside. That was wrong of me though as I now realise that lots of people were enjoying this. I shouldn't have gone away for so long and I really am sorry. I have the whole story sorted to the end now though and will not be disappearing like that again, promise.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who commented, sent me pms and have been waiting so patiently for this to be updated. I'm so grateful to you all. I'd appreciate any of your comments on this chapter and I hope it's worth the wait! I'm already working on chapter 16 and should have it completed by the end of the week and off to my lovely new beta asap. Special thanks to Time Lady 802379 for checking this over for me; I really appreciate your help!**

**Okay, lets go on then! And please, R & R if you have the time!**

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 15**

The two Gallifreyans stayed perfectly still for some time, both marveling in the nearness of the other. For the Doctor, it was blessed relief, to be so close to a Time Sensitive again, particularly his own Granddaughter. For Susan, all she felt was unadulterated joy. Her Grandfather, in her arms, once again. She felt at peace, safe, like everything in the universe was _right_. Nothing could make her let him go.

Finally though, it was the Doctor who pulled away first.

"Susan," he whispered. "My dear Susan."

She sobbed quietly, hearing his words but part of her still not believing he was really there.

"I missed you," she told him, still clinging on.

He held her. Now that they were together again, it seemed to him that all the long years had melted away. She was the young, inquisitive sweet girl again and he was the old man with the white hair. They could explore the entire universe together and no one could stop them. Not even their own people. How had it all gone so wrong?

"I know, Susan." He told her brushing her hair away from her face softly. "Please, listen to me. We need to talk. I know I owe you an explanation. Lots of explanations, if I'm honest."

At his words, she moved back from him, watching him intently. He shuddered under her gaze.

"Let's go inside the TARDIS, my dear."

At those words, something clicked inside of Susan. She gazed at the blue police box, stood only mere feet away from her, as if she didn't understand what it was.

"The... TARDIS?" She stammered, not wanting to look away, in fear that the ship may disappear.

The Doctor waited patiently. He watched as his Granddaughter moved hesitantly towards the machine and place one hand against the door. She closed her eyes, taking in the familiar hum, and just the presence that was the TARDIS knocking softly against her brain. She allowed it in gladly and was connected once more with the time machine. She sighed contently, linked by telepathy with the ship that had once been her only home.

The Doctor walked up behind her carefully.

"You always could communicate with her better than me." He said softly.

Susan opened her eyes and stepped away quickly.

"It was horrible," she said simply. "Having that connection ripped apart so suddenly. I felt so alone."

The Doctor looked down. "I'm sorry, Susan."

She turned and looked at him. "You did it for me, Grandfather. I know that. I always knew that."

He nodded thankfully. He had not expected such a response but he was glad of it. Yet more guilt was something he didn't need. He reached for the TARDIS key and placed it in the lock.

"Why didn't you come back for me though?"

He froze. Not once during the Time War when they had been reunited had she brought this up. Not once had she ever had the chance. His blood ran cold. The TARDIS key slipped from his grasp onto the grass below. Trembling, he knelt down to retrieve it, already unsure at what his next words should be.

Susan didn't give him the chance to speak.

"I understood why you left me there, on Earth. You knew I loved David and the only way I could be with him was to give up my life with you. I accepted that and was pleased you took the decision for me. It was a choice I could never have made, I know that now. But Grandfather, you didn't just leave me there, you _abandoned_ me!"

To his utter shock, Susan raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"You promised!" She continued, her voice unsteady. "You swore you would return but you never did. You forgot me! How do you think it was for me? So young and living on Earth. Everyone aged and died around me whilst I stayed exactly the same! David only lived because we came here, to Acturis before he could die. He was an old man by then though, whilst I was stuck in the body of a young girl!"

The Doctor was speechless. He wanted to shut her words and pain out but he couldn't. He deserved this and he knew it.

"I regenerated, Grandfather."

He glanced at her, confused. "But you don't look any different."

She gazed down at the ground. "I know. That is the power of the Acturins, making David and I both appear how we once were. If I leave this place, my eyes would turn green, my hair blond. I would look to be in my forties. A new woman." She lowered her voice. "David did not like the renewed version of me. He couldn't understand that I was the same person." She glared up at the Doctor again. "I changed! On Earth! For the first time and with no one around me who knew what I was going through. People, my friends, were scared of me! They fled in terror, as I became a completely different person! How do you think that made me feel?" He couldn't answer her. He let her rant on. "Were you alone in that moment, when you first regenerated? I assume not. I was completely on my own, even David left me and turned to drink and drugs to get him through. I was secluded from everyone, going through something that terrified and confused me. And all I wanted was you! Grandfather. _Where were you_?"

He let out a sob. What could he say?

She still wouldn't let up.

"Oh and Grandfather, do you know why I regenerated? What bought that first change on?"

He didn't want to hear. He covered his ears. Susan reached forward and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his ears. She all but screamed the next words into his face:

"_I killed myself so I could be young again, for David! And then, he didn't want me!_"

The Doctor let out an anguished cry and fell to his knees, horror flooding through him at her words. What had he done? His Susan, his own blood. He had left her to her fate, to live her lives alone. He had truly believed she would be fine, that she could live a life with David and be satisfied and happy. Why hadn't he thought it through before leaving her like that?

How could he never have returned to check on her progress? How cruel a man was he?

He couldn't look up at her. He crouched there, in the mud, sobbing at her feet.

Susan gazed down at him, breathing hard, her face lined with her tears.

"Where were you?" She asked again, no longer shouting. He held his head up, still refusing to look at her.

"I don't know Susan, I always felt I would have time to go back and see you. I thought you were happy. I didn't think..."

"No," she interrupted. "You did not."

He looked up at her, his eyes red and sore. "Please, my child. Forgive me."

She turned away. "Why should I, Grandfather? I will always love you as you are a part of me but why should I ever forgive you? Tell me!"

Slowly, he stood up. Crawling on the floor pathetically would not help either of them at that moment. He turned to face her and the darkness she saw deep in his eyes actually made her take a step back in shock. He had changed, that was obvious.

"I will tell you everything, Susan. I promise. It's not safe out in the open. Come into the TARDIS with me and give me a chance to get started on making all of these years up to you. Please."

Once more turning to the TARDIS, the Doctor turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He then stood to one side, allowing Susan the room to enter. She hesitated for a moment before giving in to her desires to be within her old home again. Her head held high, she hurried past him and walked inside the TARDIS. She gasped in surprise and then, slowly but surely, a smile of delight spread across her face.

"I've missed you too," she whispered to the ship and heard a soft humming in response.

With a half smile, the Doctor followed her into the ship, pulling the door shut behind him.

XXX

The four escapees were running down another dark tunnel, not one of them stopping to converse with the other. Only Jenson ever spoke and that was just the one hissed word: "Faster." At one point, Martha had fallen to her knees from exhaustion and Jenson had wrenched her up again by her shoulder, spitting, "No time, keep moving!" in her face and scowling at her.

Jack had stopped to confront Jenson for the ill treatment of his friend but one look at the other man's face had warned Jack off. There was no point and besides, what could Jack have said anyway? He knew full well that he and Martha's lives were in the hands of this stranger and his friends. They had to listen to him. So they had all kept moving, as Jenson had urged.

It wasn't until Elena pleaded for a rest that Jenson had finally relented and decided that they could all stop for a breather. For the last five minutes, they had all sat huddled together, trying to get warm. The tunnels were so damp and cold and though their eyes had become accustomed to the constant darkness, Martha and Jack craved to see some light.

Finally, Jack cleared his throat. "How much further is it?"

Jensen glared at the Captain. "Keep you're voice down!" He hissed. "Or do you want to bring the Abtrox down on us?"

Jack bristled. "It's a simple question, Jenson. We've been moving along these tunnels now for what feels like hours. Tell me how much further we have to go. We have a friend to find when we make it out remember?" He swallowed. "I'd like to know how long it would be before we see him again."

Jenson eyed Jack, clearly trying to figure the other man out. Then, he laughed.

"What makes you think he's still alive anyway?"

Jack tensed. "Because I know the Doctor."

Jenson rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, the infamous Doctor. This man must be some kind of God to keep on surviving when so many are dead." He pointed accusingly at Jack. "Trust me; if he was on the planet surface last night as you believe, then he is dead. Killed by the Master or the wild animals that stalk the dark, who knows? Either way, he's gone. I suggest you accept that and get over it!"

Jack was shaking his head, stubbornly refusing the take in one word of Jenson's rant. Martha crouched beside Jack, trembling all over and glaring daggers at the sneering man.

"You're wrong," Jack said quietly.

Jenson snorted. With a jerk of his head, he turned away from Martha and Jack and instead faced his comrades.

"What do you reckon, Markus?" He asked his friend, a cruel smirk on his lips. "Torn to pieces, would you say? Maybe they'll find him eventually. Or bits of him!" He laughed nastily.

Markus did not reply. He merely gave Jenson an unimpressed stare and looked away.

Jenson pursed his lips together, frowned and then tried again. "Well, if this one man is so special that he can survive a night alone on Acturis, then what miraculous man he must be. Me? I'm dying to meet him."

"That's enough, Jenson." Elena barked.

Jenson glanced at her, clearly surprised that she had spoken up against him.

"Just having a little fun with our new friends, Elena," he said tersely. "No need to get upset."

Elena glared back. "Just leave them alone, Jenson," she continued. "You're being so cruel. Why?"

Jenson was taken aback. His eyes moved to Jack and Martha, who were watching him closely, their faces showing pure dislike. They were apparently waiting for him to respond to Elena's question, as was Markus. Jenson snorted again. He didn't owe any of them any answers. He had promised to get Jack and Martha out of the palace alive and he would come through for them. He never said they had to like him.

He slowly got to his feet, staring back up the tunnel.

"If memory serves," Jenson said softly, "we should be directly under the entrance hall to the palace right now. I'll go on alone for a moment; I'm sure we are nearly there."

And without another word, he scurried away, crawling through the tunnel and a rate of knots. Jack watched him go and when he was certain Jenson was out of earshot; he let out a sigh of relief.

"I do not like that man," he announced, cuttingly.

Elena sighed. "Please take not notice. He's been through so much, we all have." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You can only take so much of watching your loved ones being tortured and killed before it makes you shut down." She closed her eyes. "He was a loving man once."

Markus reached out and took her hand. "And he may be again, Elena. When this Hell is all over." He glanced over at Jack and Martha. "There is no better man to get us out of here alive, believe me. Jenson knows this palace better than Saxon himself."

"Is that so?"

All four of the escapees leaped to their feet and swung around. The wall behind them had disappeared and the Master stood where it should have been, smirking triumphantly at Martha and Jack. Four guards stood behind him and two Abtrox flanked the Master and his guards, watching the terrified foursome intently.

"Jenson obviously doesn't know the Palace as well as you think he does," the Master cooed, addressing Markus. "Where is he, by the way?"

Markus didn't respond. He tightened his hold on Elena. The Master shrugged. "No matter. He can't have got far." He turned his attention to Jack and Martha. "Now," he scolded, "just where do you two think you're going?"

Jack and Martha remained silent, only giving each other fearful glances. If the Master was here with them now, alive and well, then what had happened to the Doctor? The Master quickly grew impatient by their silence.

"Well, aren't you all being very quiet all of a sudden?" He turned to one of the Abtrox and then pointed to Markus and Elena.

"Abtrox," he commanded. "FEED!"

Elena screamed in horror as the evil creature immediately flew towards her and Markus. Jack instantly moved in front of them.

"Stop!" He shouted.

The Master seemed bored. He waved absentmindedly to the Abtrox and the creature paused above Jack's head, waiting.

"Where is Jenson?" The Master repeated.

Jack hesitated for only a second before snapping, "He went on alone, further down the tunnel. We don't know where."

The Master tutted. "Jack, if you are -"

"It's the truth!" Jack exclaimed.

The Master regarded him for a moment and then smiled. "Very well, Jack." He addressed the Abtrox again. "Abtrox, return!" The creature seemed to consider him for a moment before gliding back to hover beside its companion. The Master turned to his guards. "Follow that tunnel. Find the traitor Jenson and destroy him."

They saluted their Lord and, despite exchanging dark glances, hurried away into the darkness.

Martha watched them go and then rounded on the Master. "You don't have to kill him!"

The Master shook his head. "You hardly know the man, yet you want me to spare him. I wouldn't cry too many tears for him, Miss Jones. You will find out one day how right I am that he's not worth your sympathy at all."

Martha turned her back him. The Master frowned. "Humans!"

Jack glared at him. "It's called compassion. Not something you would understand."

The renegade Time Lord chuckled. "Oh, don't you sound like the Doctor. He'd be so proud."

Jack clenched his fists. "Where IS the Doctor?"

"Exactly where I left him." The Master retorted. He stepped closer to Jack. "Funny thing, actually. The Doctor appears to have gone insane. He actually tried to kill me. Had a Dalek gun aimed on me and everything. He couldn't go through with it though, being the fool he is." He smiled nastily. "He may regret that decision now though."

Jack paled. "What have you done to him?"

"Weren't you listening, Harkness?" The Master threw back. "_He_ tried to kill _me_! Guess what though, turns out he can't die. Remember when you had the same problem? Remember how much it used to hurt when you were dragged back to life? It is so much worse for a Time Lord! He was in _agony_, Jack!" He laughed nastily. "He cried out for you but you weren't there to help him. Just like he wasn't there for you." He leaned in ever closer to the fuming ex Time Agent. "And he was helpless at my feet Jack, unable to defend himself as I tortured him and used him. I defiled him, Jack. And I will do it again. Over and over again. For eternity. Thanks to you."

Jack was trembling with barely contained anger. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to put his hands around the taunting Bastard's throat and throttle the life out of him. Martha read this and despite her own anger and fear, placed a warning hand on Jack's arm. The gesture did calm the Captain slightly but he didn't take his eyes off of the smirking Master.

"Where is he now?" Jack breathed.

The Master grinned. "Waiting." He looked towards the open passageway. "I'll take you to him, Jack. You have my word."

"And that is worth what exactly?"

"More than the Doctor's apparently," The Master retorted. "I offer you the same deal."

Jack frowned. "I can't give you the TARDIS." He said quickly.

"Do you know where it is?" The Master asked him, ignoring Jack's words.

Jack said nothing.

The Master smiled. The human's silence told him everything he needed to know. "Do you have a key?"

There was no point in lying. Jack nodded.

"The Doctor has lost his claim to the ship when you made him no longer full Time Lord. The TARDIS is rightfully mine." The Master moved toward the exit. "Take me to it."

"And if I refuse?" Jack inquired, though he already knew the answer.

"You'll never see the Doctor again and Martha and these two Acturins will die horribly." The Master said at once. With a cruel smile, he added, "and I will make you watch."

Jack glanced at Martha. All she could do was gaze back at him, helplessly. Markus held Elena to him closely as both of them stared at Jack. The Captain had no choice but to obey and he was very painfully aware that the Master knew that too.

"Well?" The Master barked. "What is your decision?"

Jack bowed his head. "I'll take you to the TARDIS."

The Master clapped. "Excellent. Good choice! We'll leave immediately." He once again looked toward the Abtrox. "Take them back to the Palace, Abtrox. Guard them closely but do not harm any of them until I return. Understood?"

"Understood," came the wispy reply.

Jack watched as the Abtrox herded Elena, Markus and Martha through the door. Martha glanced back at Jack once and he gave her a grim look. He nodded to her and she took the hint. They had no choice but to follow the Master's instructions. Once his friends had left them alone, Jack turned his attention to the Master, who was waiting by the door.

"Shall we?" The Time Lord said, excitedly. With a sigh, Jack walked ahead of him, knowing that they had run out of chances. He could only pray that wherever the Doctor was, he was not suffering too much. That feeling of guilt would never go away, the knowledge that whatever the Doctor was going though; it was all Jack's fault. And he had no way now of putting it right.

Once the tunnel was deserted, a figure crawled back into the open area and stared grimly after Jack. Jenson frowned as he watched Jack and the Master leave the Palace, heading out into Acturis. Jenson was out of options now. He had to find the rest of the resistance. He didn't like these strangers but he knew that they were enemies of the Master and therefore could help his cause.

Jenson rushed back into the tunnels, careful to not be heard by the searching guards.

He would go to the leader. She was the only one who could help him now.

TBC


End file.
